Hyrule's Last Hope
by HollowOmega
Summary: With the Hero Of Time dead. Hyrule was left to suffer Ganon's reign for years. Darkness spread across the land of Hyrule. However now a young man by the name of Nador is tasked with taking on the task of completing what Link failed to do. Rid Hyrule of Darkness once and for all. Can he pull it off? Or will he meet the same fate Link met?
1. The Heros Demise

Ganon went down from a strike from Link's Megaton Hammer on his tail as the fire surrounding Link separating him from the master sword disrupted. "Link, the Master Sword! Hurry!" Zelda cried as the Hero of Time nodded as he began running towards the Master Sword.

Ganon began slowly getting up as, The Great King of Evil growled. "No...I refuse to die here...My reign of darkness will not end here!" Ganon exclaimed. He rose his hand up as the Triforce of Power began to glow brightly. Suddenly Ganon began transforming again. The fire began to rise around the arena before Link was able to grab the Master Sword again. Ganon's hair now surrounded his head and close to his back as a pair of long, sharp tusks came out from two sides of his mouth.

Once the transformation was complete, Ganon was now a dark boar. He immediately charged forward right towards link. Link skid to a stop as the wall of flames rose once more. As he turned around, Link was met with one of Dark Beast Ganon's two tusks impaling him through the abdomen. "Gah!" Link yelled out before coughing up some blood from his mouth.

"LINK!" Zelda yelled in pure horror.

Link's vision is fading fast and he knows he does not have much time left. Somehow, he manages to look at the monstrous beast before he speaks, "This is not over Ganon...You may have defeated me The Hero of Time...but do not think you have won...another hero will rise...when destiny wills it...and when that time comes...your reign will come to an end..."

Dark beast Ganon laughed as, he spoke in his now darker voice. "You think another hero will rise to stop me? You are a fool, Link. After I am done with you, I will destroy that wretched blade." Ganon laughed as he shoved the tusk further into link making him cough up more blood.

"You forget Ganon...The Master Sword cannot be touched by evil hands. Sure The sword...corrupted me briefly…but I over came the darkness...you however...are pure evil you will not be able to touch it...your loss Ganon...another hero will rise and defeat…you." Link said with his final breath as his body went limp. His hands dropped as Ganon's dark beast form smirked before slamming Link down on the ground.

"LINK!" Zelda cried out now in tears as she looked at Ganon's new form. "You will pay for this..." she wailed through her tears as the Dark lord let out a laugh.

"Now, to claim my reward!" Ganon exclaimed as he reached towards the Hero of Time's corpse, intending to absorb the boy's Triforce piece.

However, fate seemed to have another idea. Before Ganon could reach where Link had landed, The boy's right hand shined very brightly before it began to fade out of sight completely from Ganon. The Master Sword also vanishes; leaving no trace of it behind.

Zelda was still distraught over the death of Link. However she realizes she has no chance now and must get out of there before anything else happens. Thus, she uses her powers as the Seventh Sage to teleport away to the Sacred Realm.

Ganondorf was furious when this happened. He had once again missed the chance to prevent another from appearing to claim the Triforce of Courage.

Since the Hero was gone for now, Ganon wanted nothing more to do with the sages. He summoned some monsters and sent them to the temples around Hyrule. Perhaps, having the Temples filled with darkness would bring more chaos upon Hyrule.

However that was 15 years ago..


	2. A New Hero Arives

Ganondorf the king of Evil by a miracle or a curse depending on how you want to describe it had done it. He had killed the one they called the Hero Of Time. However in a swift motion the god were able to take away the Triforce Of Courage from his grasp. With the Blade Of Evils bane now with out a holder the Princess of Destiny had no choice but to once again seal the door of time until a new hero would emerge as "The Hero Of Hyrule" whoever it would be would be know by all but for now it was nothing but a waiting game.

Years have passed Since Link's death at the hands of the king of evil. The Temples Evil was restored and Ganondorf's evil reign spread across the land however one male would step up and take up and finish what Link failed to do. In the confines of Lon Lon Ranch Ganon's forces were well at work whipping the slaves into slave. One of them however spotted a Hylian they had enslaved not working as hard and walked over.

"Hey! You Hylian scum get back to work!" The Moblin snorted the young man eying him with a snarl.

"Why don't you make me you Moblin Scum!" He snapped the Moblin twitched a little at this comment.

"You asked for this!" He shouted bring the whip up slamming it up before the young man grabbed it before it hit him.

"W W W What the?!" He asked in pure shock.

"I think it's time someone stood up to you Bacon Strips pieces of crap. Ganondorf's reign has gone on long enough!" the man shouted bringing the Moblin towards ripping the whip from him before whipping it around his neck sending it flying towards the building as it landed his head spinning.

Suddenly an Alarm went blaring as the young man cursed to himself racing towards the exit before being pulled into a building he let out an eep before a hand came over his hand saying Shhh as Ganon's forces raced by the building looking for him.

Once the forces were gone for now the girl sighed with realif as the man dusted himself off as the girl smiled at him tilting her head before speaking.

"You know...you're courage to stand up to those forces...it reminds me a lot of fairy boy" She said causing the young man to sweat drop.

"Uh Fairy boy?" He asked the women shook her head with a smile before continuing.

"Never mind. My names Malon and you?" She asked with a smile.

"Nador Anarvi but just call me Nador. Now thanks for saving me but I am afraid we must part It is time Ganondorf payed for what hes done" He said as Malon shook her head.

"Not without being equipped your not follow me" Malon said the young man blinking as Malon opened up a chest in between two horses revealing a Hylian sword and Hylian Shield. Nador blinked Malon smiled extending it as Nador took the sword placing it on his back before taking the shield placing it over the sword as Malon smiled.

"Now than you are ready good luck" Malon said. Nador nodded with a smile heading out. Soon he exited Lon Lon Ranch as he was starting to head towards Hyrule castle until a voice spoke.

"Do you wish to meet the same fate The Hero Of Time Met?" It said Nador drawing his sword and shield turned around. He was met with a male. He had his head wrapped around in some bandage like formation the outfit almost seemed Ninja outfit.

"W W Who are you?" Nador asked sheathing his sword and shield behind his back as the man spoke.

"My name is Sheik. Fire,Water,Forest the three stones spread across this land of Hyrule when the hero final blow was dealt. You...you might be just what this land of Hyrule needs however as you stand now you're outfit will not last long" he said pointing to Nador's tatter clothes being a slave as he sweat dropped.

"So what you want me to do? It's not like they have clothes stores around here" Nador stated.

"Head to the Village of the Sheikans. There you will meet our fallen hero's friend. She will guide you to the first leg of your Journey. We will meet again soon" Sheik stated slowly backing up before slamming a Deku nut down as Nador covered his eyes when he uncovered his eyes Sheik was gone.

"Riddles...it just HAD to be riddles" Nador groaned this was going to be a long day.

After a long traveling reading signs and all that jazz. Nador entered the Village known "Kakariko village" He needed a break. This Village was the only safe heaven from Ganondorf's force though it was slowly not becoming that as no where in Hyrule was becoming safe. However as he entered suddenly a blue ball crying after coming from who knows were bumped into.

"Hey! Watch it!" The ball snapped in anger with her form not seen by many wiped tears from her eyes.

"Um sorry?" He said blinking holding his hand out to her feeling a small tear drop from her eyes.

"No It's...I lost someone real close to me.." She stated Nador smiled shaking his head and spoke.

"It's alright we all I have. My Names Nador who are you?" He asked Gently the little ball of light smiled.

"Navi the fairy but Just call me Navi. What brings you to Kakariko Village?" She asks Nador stands up looking around.

"I am looking for the friend of the Fallen Hero-" He stated before looking at the ball to see her crying again as he bent down.

"Um was it something I said?" He asked she shook her head.

"It's not you it's just. I am that friend the fallen hero of time's friend you are probably looking for is me" She said as Nador sweat dropped.

"Ok sorry for bringing it up. Listen though I came here cause some weird man named Sheik spoke to me saying my clothes would not last and mentioned coming here for replacements do you know any?" He asked as the Fairy's eyes widened.

'S S Sheik?! could...could this be the one to help us end Ganondorf's reign?! it's a long shot but I have to help him' She said to herself flying up.

"I know just the clothes follow me!" Navi said flying off followed by Nador shouting wait! following after her. Following Navi into the graveyard he stopped in front where she stopped to see Navi in Silence as he looked in front of him to see a gravestone it read.

**Here Lies Link**

**The Hero Of Time**

**Died Trying to Save Hyrule**

"The Great Heros Grave...to think Ganon was able to kill such a good man.." He muttered to himself looking up however he spotted a ghost of...The HERO?! Nador fell back on his ass as Navi looked up.

"Link?!" She cried flying up but flew though him and blinked sighing she knew it was too good to be true Link didn't say anything however as he floated in front of Nador before disappearing leaving behind a attire. The Attire was a green tunic with Brown gauntlets with blue underneath. For Pants it consists of what Nador was already wearing black pants. For the shoes it was a pair of brown boots Lastly it had a black belt for surrounding his waist.

"Link...he's left you the clothes to mark you as a Hero..It seems your courage will be reward go ahead put them on..uh I'll go over here" Navi said flying overhead away from him. Nador nodded heading out of a few.

After a few moments Nador came out now dawning the new Attire adjusting his new gauntlets as Navi came flying over with a smile as Nador gave a laugh before suddenly a figure came jumping down from the roof.

"Sheik?" Nador asked turning toward him as he spoke.

"Forest,City,Domain. Three places with in the area of Hyrule. When the hero of time was awaken three stones and a Musical instrument opened what is known as "The Door Of Time" as you stand now you can not even touch the king of evil" Sheik explained.

"What do you mean?" Nador asked Navi landing on his head.

"Only one sword can touch the King of Evil. However without the items from those items you can not access the door of time. Come here when you have them and than I will lead you to the final piece" Sheik explained walking backward before throwing down a Deku Nut disappearing once again.

"What the hell dose that mean?" Nador asked scratching his head. Navi shook her head sighing this was gonna be a long Journey be a long one but they wouldn't last long with out a Musical Instrument at least until they found the Orcarina of time.

"Hold on We are going to need this" Navi said digging underground Nador blinked looking down before Navi came up with a small chest making him fall backwards.

After putting it Down Nador blinked opening it up revealing something rather dusty. Taking it Nador dusted it off with his hand it revealed a brown Ocarina with a green wrapping on the bottom of the mouth pieces and 3 holes on the top right of the Ocarina and 4 holes on the bottom left as he blinked.

"What is this?" Nador asked as Navi humphed.

"Did you seriously expect to get around Hyrule with out an Ocarina?" She asked.

"So this is an Ocarina? Sorry I haven't been away from Slavery that long" He said taking it standing up.

"There is one song you are gonna need to know before we head off to the forest though lucky for you I remember it" Navi said with a smile

**This Song will help us**

** X  
**

Nador nodded before taking the Ocarina and began playing the notes that Navi mentioned. Soon enough the song was being played as Navi smiled flying over him as the Ocarina shined sparkly as Nador looked at in a what the fashion as Navi spoke.

"That's Saria's song its one of Link's close friends however as it stands now without The Master Sword you can not communicate with Saria however it can be used in the forest or places connected to it" Navi explained as Nador nodded placing The Ocarina in his right pocket.

"Alright so now what should we go figure out these three places Sheik mentioned?" He asked Navi shook her head.

"Not yet. Your gonna need a horse if you expect to get around Hyrule and I know just the one we need to head to Lon Lon Ranch" Navi explained as Nador nodded.

"I am all for chopping up some more Pigs" Nador explained with a grin causing Navi to chuckle as the two headed off.

Soon enough they were on the field of Hyrule as Nador pulled out his Sword and Shield as he looked at Navi nodding racing forward towards Lon Lon Ranch.

Once they Arrived things Seemed quite that was until a Moblin with armor on his skin and a spear jumped down from the sky letting out a roar as Nador sweat dropped.

"Ah hell..." He muttered to himself Jumping out of the way as The Moblin came by he nearly avoided it's spear.

"Ok that was close." Nador said slowly slipping into the building behind him turning around with a sigh he spotted Malon.

"Malon I am back Momentarily its Nador" He called out as Malon blinked hearing this walking over seeing him in new clothes and smiled walking up to him.

"Hey Nador it's been a bit I see you got some new clothes and are Holding up how Can I help you?" She asked as Nador pulled out the Ocarina as She gasped a bit as he spoke.

"I need a horse I don't know who this Sheik is but he is sending me to find these three stones but I am going to need a horse to get around do you have one?" He asked Malon hick-uped crying a bit before wiping her eyes and spoke.

"I do but all I can do is teach you her song you must get to her further in Lon Lon Ranch" Malon said as Nador nodded standing back as Malon took a deep breath before singing.

**This Song is what you need.**

** Y**

Nador smiled and nodded before he began playing the song. once the song was played Nador sighed as Malon spoke. "Now in the Center of Lon Lon Ranch is the one you want play that song there and She will come to you and Nador..good luck please rid this world of Ganondorf" She said as Nador nodded heading off exiting the building.

Navi and Nador stayed on the side of the buildings staying out of sight from Ganondorf's forces sliding into the center Area of Lon Lon Ranch as he looked around before spotting a horse with a Triforce symbol on is saddle.

"That's her! Play the song Nador" Navi stated Nador groaned.

"Ok! Ok! geez don't push me!" He shouted bringing out the fairy Ocarina.

Nador sighed and began playing the Song he had just learned from Malon. Suddenly the horse in question came racing over as Nador blinked before holding his hand out as the horse licked his hand the man smiled as Navi spoke.

"Her name is Epona. She was Link's traveling companion at one time before he passed at Ganon's hands" Navi explained as Epona rubbed her head against Nador's hand as he smiled.

Nador walked forward hoping from the side of her hoping on her as she let on a Neigh as Nador held on looking to the side he saw some Moblins approaching them as he growled drawing his sword and shield and looked at Epona who had a look if it could kill these Moblin's would be dead. Epona raced forward as Nador sliced one of the Moblins with his spare hand in which he had his shield in put held on to the rope that was on Epona to steer her in the right direction.

Epona came to a stop as Nador looked around two Moblins surounded them from the back two from the front only way out was over a fence to the outside of Hyrule. Nador looked at Epona who nodded.

"Ready?" Navi asked as Nador smirked before speaking.

"Bring...It...On!" He said before Epona charged forward.

Slicing to the side he knocked the Moblin's away as Epona Jumped over the Fence cause Nador to give out a YAHOO cry causing Navi to laugh for the first time in years. When they landed however Navi gave a "WATCH OUT!" Cry as Nador turned to see a Moblin on a horse following as his eyes widened.

"Since when do these pigs Know how to ride horses?!" Nador asked keeping his sword drawn.

"It dosen't matter unlike Ganon these things are effected by regular swords" Navi explained as Nador gave a small grin.

"Alright let's do this!" Nador stated as Epona gave a neigh turning around charging towards the Moblin as The Moblin charged forward as well.

"Ganon's Reign will come to an end if it's the last thing I do! You Moblins are not going to be able to stop me on your best day now DIE!" Nador shouted charging forward slicing on the Moblin as The Moblin's spear came up slicing down on Nador's arm. Luckily for Nador it missed a vital organ of his however the Moblin was not so lucky as Nador sliced straight though his Chest.

As The Blows hit Nador grabbed his arm where the Spear hit while the Moblin fell of his horse being killed as his Horse took off Nador panted with a smirk.

"Nador you ok?" She asked as he nodded.

"Believe me Navi as I slave I have seen worse" He said with a grin.

"Alright so now we have to figure out what Sheik meant. Forest,Mountain,Domain. My first guess is the forest means the one forest in Hyrule whats it called Kokri forest?" Nador asked as Navi nodded with a smile.

"Yes that's correct" Navi said with a smile as Nador grinned.

"Alright what are we waiting for? let's go!" Nador stated as Epona let out a neigh before they took off to the forest.

Soon enough Nador and Navi entered the forest as Nador looked around seeing some monsters as Nador sweat dropped.

"T T This is the hero's home?" He asked as Navi sighed sadly nodding before speaking.

"Yes but it didn't used to be like this you see-" She stated before a yell was heard as Navi's eyes widened.

"That's the Deku tree sprout come on!" Navi said flying off followed by Nador shouting wait up as he sliced though some of the giant babu's following Navi.

When they Arrived a figure turned around he was wheilding a giant Ax and covered him from head to toe as Navi sweat dropped.

"A darknut JUST what we needed" Navi stated as the figure raised his ax like crazy.

**Dark Knight of the Forest**

**Darknut**

Suddenly the Darknut swung his ax sliced towards Nador slamming him against the forest's wall as Navi flew over quickly.

"Nador we can't take this thing at this time we got to flee!" Navi screamed as Nador slowly stood up with his swords help shaking his head.

"No Navi we came here to find the stone Sheik was talking about and I am not leaving until we get it" Nador stated getting up Bringing his sword to his side for ready to strike and his shield in case he needed to block anything.

"Bring it on you over grown armored freak" Nador stated charging forward at the Dark nut.

"Alright you freak take this!" Nador shouted slicing forward with his sword connecting with his Ax growling he was aiming for his head but sadly the ax had blocked his attack.

The Darknut then fired back with a hard swing from it's massive sword aimed right at Nador's stomach with intentions of carving the young warrior.

Nador jumped out of the way by the Skin of his teeth sweat dropped. "Ok that was close..." He said sweat dropping.

"Nador are you sure about this?" Navi asked in concern as Nador nodded.

"If I don't take this opportunity to Defeat Ganon who will?! Trust me Navi just keep me warned on any on coming attacks!" He said as Navi nodded before seeing him coming and turned yellow for her color.

"WATCH OUT!" Navi cried.

The Darknut was savage, it only had one goal in mind and that was to kill Nador. It walked steadily to Nador before aiming a rising swing with its big blade at him.

"Look up!" Navi Cried Nador looking up seeing the sword coming down as Nador jumped flipping backwards before slicing down on the Darknuts back only for it to do only Minor damage to the armor.

"We have to get rid of that Armor to stand a chance Nador!" Navi cried Nador nodded turning around charging after the Darknut.

Nador sliced down on the Sheild. Unknown to him though a faint glow of a triangle glowed on his right hand as he sliced upward at the shield getting it out of the way before slicing at the Armor again jumping backward as Navi's eyes widened.

"W W Was that the Triforce? no it couldn't be" She said shaking her head in shock.

Pieces of the Darknuts armor fell off onto the ground as it grunted in pain as it fell to one knee from the impact of the slash. After standing upright once again moved forward towards Nador and tried a side slash aimed at his legs.

"Gah!" Nador cried out as he was slammed against the tree behind him holding his arm for a few moments as his arm started to bleed as he too his hand lifting his sword as he slowly got up.

"Nador?" She asked as Nador nodded.

"I,m fine I've come this far I will not rest until Ganon's regin is over!" Nador shouted in anger as Navi looked on almost in shock his courage it was almost unreal.

The Darknut saw blood from Nador and it had a feeling that this fight would not last much longer. It ran at Nador with its sword raised high before swinging it down, trying to dismember the warrior.

"Don't even think about it!" Nador yelled jumping on the Darknuts sword flipping backwards preforming a backflip slicing the Darknuts back jumping backwards.

"Did you get the Armor?" Navi asked Nador shaking his head.

"Not Sure Navi" Nador stated.

The Darknut groaned in pain, feeling more of it's armor fall to the ground. It was wounded, harmed, but not defeated as it set its huge feet and ran at Nador with greater speed then before; It was no longer lumbering it's way to the warrior as it did a curving wing of it's sword.

"Gah!" Nador yelled being slammed against the part of the forest behind him as he got up slowly but surely.

"Gah hes fast but I am not even close to being done" Nador shouted charging forward before both the beast and Nador charged forward slicing at each other standing on the other side their backs turned. Nador squinted a little his Arm being hurt bleeding a bit from the hit.

However the Darknut was in even worse shape as it had a gaping wound in it's side from Nador's blade on it's now armor-free flesh. The pain was so great it fell onto the ground in defeat and death.

"Nador! You did it!" Navi said flying over and Circling him with a laugh Nador smiled.

"Told ya Navi It just took a bit out of me" Nador said with a smile as he looked down to see a shivering Sprout Nador tried to bend down before Navi stopped him.

"That's the Deku sprout hes a little scared from what happened. Try playing that Song I taught you" Navi said Nador nodded taking out his Ocarina and smiled before he began to play the song. As "Saria's song" echoed though out the forest the Sprout began to stop shiver and looked up to see Nador. Once he finished the song Nador put his Ocarina away and bent down.

"Are you ok?" Nador asked as the sprout smiled.

"Yes thank you. Are you the one who saved me from that creature?" He asked as Nador smiled with a nod.

"That's right. My names Nador" He explained as the sprout smiled.

"Thank you Nador. I am the Deku Tree sprout what Can I do for you for saving me?" He asked as Nador spoke.

"Well a man named Sheik sent me here. I am searching for a green stone of the forest have you seen it?" Nador asked as the sprout nodded.

"So someone has come to take the mantle were our friend Link failed. Yes I do I am the gaurdian of it. Normally I would have to test you but after you saved me how you did you have more than earned it. Take it" The sprout said.

Suddenly as Nador backed up a bright green light shined as Nador blocked his eyes from the brightness when a green stone appeared in front of him before shining and Zipping into him.

**Nador Received The Spiritual Stone Of The Forest. After a long hard fought battle Nador saved the Deku Sprout from The Beast trying to hurt him. Nador has Received this stone in thanks.**

"When it is time The Spiritual stones will place themselves on the Altar of Time when it is time to take your place and fulfill the Prophecy told in Legends. For now head back Kakariko Village you will want to head up to Death Mountain there you will find the Gorons guarding the Spiritual Stone Of Fire waiting for the new Hero. Good Luck Nador" The Sprout said.

Nador nodded standing up before placing his sword in its sheathe on his back turning around and he headed off. The Journey had only just begun.


	3. The Birth Of The Hero Of Salvation

After patching himself up from the fight against the Darknut Nador and Navi headed out of the forest before Nador boarded on Epona who had waited patiently as the horse turned around as they began heading towards the next Area Navi sighing a little.

"Everything ok Navi?" Nador asked as she sighed.

"I guess..it's just when we collecting these items needed we are going to have to enter what is known as "The Door Of Time" to retrieve the master sword and that was...well" She started as Nador placed his hand out as she landed on it as he spoke.

"Hey don't worry Navi. This Time Ganondorf will fall I swear it" Nador said with a brief smile as Navi Smiled back.

"Nador...thank you" She said chuckling a little as Nador nodded before giving Epona a HIYA! as she speed up towards Kakariko Village.

Soon enough after coming off Epona Navi and Nador entered the Village with a smile. Not wasting anytime the two headed up towards Death Mountain ready to get the second Spiritual Stone.

"Alright we need to head to Goron City they should have the next Spiritual Stone" Navi explained Nador nodded with a small smile as they headed up the mountain heading towards Goron City. It was a long climb to say the least but Death mountain did not get it's name for nothing that was for sure.

Soon enough they made after a long climb they made their way into Goron City and lowered them selves down a rope to the bottom of the City. Entering the shop He saw a bomb bag for sale for 50 Rupiees he pulled out his wallet pulling out two red ones and 2 blue ones and smiled.

"I,ll take the bomb bag" He said as The gorgon smiled before taking it and putting 20 bombs in it and smiled handing it to him.

"It comes with 20 bombs. Have fun and don't blow yourself up" The Goron said with a smile.

Nador took the bag with a smile and nearly dropped it. It felt almost 50 pounds or higher of bags and The Goron sweat dropped.

"Oh right I forgot you need the Goron's bracelet to use them. Our leader gave it to The Hero Of Time but was brought here after his death. I guess I could sell it to you half-price but In return can You promise me you will defeat Ganon" He asked Nador looked at him and nodded.

"I promise once I find a way to hurt him he will fall this time Goron" He said as the Goron smiled wiping a small tear from his eyes.

"Alright I,ll sell it to you for 20 Rupiees" He said as Nador smiled nodding taking out a red Rupiee for him and handing it to the Goron. The Goron smiled walking to the back before coming out with a yellow bracelet with the Goron Symbol on it slipping it onto the young 13 year olds arm as he lifted the bag up with ease this time placing it on his belt of his pants before heading out and began climbing up the rope.

"Well Navi looks like who we are looking for is not here currently lets head outside for a bit" Nador said Navi nodded with a smile as they headed outside. However once they headed outside and away from Goron city suddenly a giant beast landed behind them as Nador cursed.

"Great what could it be this time.." He said turning around before seeing a giant female looking Dodongo as Navi's eyes widened.

"Great First the king with Link now the queen?! my life seriously sucks sometimes" Navi said as the beast let out a roar.

**Inraged Dinosaur Queen Dodongo**

Suddenly she rolled to the side Slamming Nador into the mountain turning around quickly looking at him with an angry look as he groaned.

"This hero stuff aint easy" Nador stated standing up after the collision. Suddenly Queen Dodongo opened its mouth in a deep breath prepareing her fire blast.

"HEY! Throw a bomb in her mouth Nador!" Navi called Nador nodded pulling out one of the bombs from the recently bought bomb bag as it lit the SECOND he took it out as Nador chucked it into the Dadongo's mouth as it swallowed it followed by a BOOM inside as She collapsed Nador ran forward drawing his sword before giving the queen three slices before she bitch slapped Nador back to the wall he had been against.

"Nador you ok" Navi asked flying over as Nador wiped the blood from his mouth after the slap and grinned.

"Yeah I am fine Navi that was hard slap though" he explained as Navi nodded.

"Well she is queen bitch of the Dadongo's" Navi explained.

"Isn't that an insult to bitches?" he asked causing Navi to let out a laugh.

Suddenly the Queen looked at Nador with a growl pulling its feet back like a bull and charged forward.

"Uh oh" Nador said drawing sword rolling out of the way as the Queen got her head stuck as Nador jumped up in the air before slamming his sword down in her back as she let out a roar of pain as he pulled it out having left a hole big enough for a bomb he took one from his bag before placing it in the whole jumping behind the rock in front of Goron city taking cover.

Suddenly a loud Boom! was heard as the Queen's pieces went all over death moutain with the boom as Nador stood up with a smile sheatheing his sword with a grin.

"Nice one Nador!" Navi said with a grin hopping on his head as he laughed turning around before spotting a young Goron as he spoke.

"A A Are you the one who defeated the queen? T thank you. I am Link Hero Of The Gorons!" He said with a grin as Nador sweat dropped looking at Navi who just said go with it.

"Thank you Link listen Maybe you can help me out. You see I am looking for a spiritual Stone." He said as Link nodded before speaking.

"I hold it and I can give it to you for helping us but first I need your word. When the time comes please defeat Ganon end his reign of terror once and for all" He pleeded as Nador closed his eyes and nodded.

"You can count on me Link. Ganon wont get away for this forever his days are numbered" Nador stated with a smile.

"Thank you! Ahem anyways I here by bestow upon you. The Spirtual Stone Of Fire Goron's ruby!" Link stated.

Link lifted his hands up as a bright flash of red appeared above Nador before the shine disappeared as Goron's ruby appeared above as Nador smiled before much like the emerald it zip around Nador before disapearing into his body as he tightened his fists.

**Nador Received Goron's Ruby. He is not sure why this kid was named Link but he now has two of the spiritual Stones one more and he can enter the door of time.**

"Your going to need some more Power when you Face Ganondorf. However you do not hold the song needed at this time. Before to visit the great fairy in the near future" He said as Nador smiled nodding.

"Thank you Link. Let's go Navi" Nador said Navi nodded following Nador as he descended down the mountain back to the village. Suddenly however as he re entered the Village Sheik once again appeared in front of him and spoke.

"When the Three Spiritual Stones are layed at the altar Of Time when the Ocarina of time plays the song of time the Door of time will open and your destiny will become clear" Sheik explained.

"Destiny?" He asked as Sheik nodded.

"Yes. As you stand now however you can not even access the door of time. There for when it is time for you to claim the Ocarina Of Time from the Hero's grave play this song and it will come to you" Sheik explained.

Sheik began to play his song that Navi reconized as Zelda's Lullaby as Nador pulled out his Ocarina and began to play with Sheik as a tear fell down Navi's cheek remembering who good times with Link.

Once the song was Done Sheik nodded. "Good luck hero we will meet again" Sheik said before slamming a deku nut down disapearing as Nador blinked before shrugging his shoulders heading to the right. It was time for the Final Stone. The Spirtual stone of water Zora's Sapharie at Zora's domain.

Heading though the Area of Zora's Domain everything seemed peaceful that was until suddenly a giant toad like creature landed in front of it letting out a load toad like croak as Nador squinted.

"First a Darknut than a Queen bitch and now a Giant toad. Ugh dose EVERYTHING wanna stop us from getting to the door of time!" Navi screamed however as it croaked again Navi and Nador spotted a blue Sapphire stone in his mouth.

"H H Hes got it! The Spiritual Stone Of Water! It's in the toad Nador we have to defeat it!" Navi cried out as Nador nodded drawing his sword and shield getting in fighting stance.

"Let's do it!" Nador stated.

**Guardian Of The Spiritual Stone**

**Deku Toad**

Nador pulled out a bomb but that was before the toad used its tongue and pulled it in eating followed by a load BOOM as it let out a cough panting letting its tongue out as Nador charged forward before slicing and dicing at the tongue 3 times before the toad flung him away pulling the tongue back in jumping up in the air.

Nador back flipped as he looked up seeing the frog coming down as he rolled out of the way as the frog landed as he charged forward before putting his sword out charging though the toad making his way into the Toad's stomach grabbing the Spiritual Stone Of Water before being flung out at the wall behind him.

"Alright can we get out of here?" Navi asked as Nador shook his head.

"No but lets give it a little" Nador said pulling out a bomb.

"LUNCH!" He said chucking the bomb as the Toad swallowed the bomb again but this time his stomach started growling before BOOM! the toad blew up turning into a regular toad after the big ones pieces went flying as the toad jumped into the water as Nador stepped forward before spinning his sword putting it in it's sheathe before the Stone of Watter went into him as Nador looked at his hands tightening them.

**Nador got the Spiritual Stone Of Water. He dose not know why a toad was holding it but he now has all 3 spiritual Stones. It was time to go get the Ocarina Of Time.**

Nador nodded as Navi landed on his shoulder so happy as they headed out of the domain's area. It did not take long but soon enough they made it to the graveyard of the Village as he smiled in front of the Hero's grave it was time to get what he needed.

Soon Nador began playing the song he had recently learned from Sheik. After he played it the Fairy Ocarina floated up from Nador's hands as soon the Ocarina shattered and a ball of light was shown. When it landed in Nador's hands the Light disappeared and he now held..The Ocarina Of Time. Suddenly a flash of light appeared as a young figure spoke to him.

"Nador if you can hear me allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Zelda. If you are receiving this Message than not only has Link met his end but I am no longer in this world. I am sorry the land of Hyrule's fate now lies on your Shoulders. However the least I can do is help you fulfill your destiny with this Song" She said placing her Ocarina Of Time in her lips.

Soon Navi slowly started crying as she heard "The Song Of Time" playing as Nador put the Ocarina Of Time to his lips and began playing it and learned the song to fulfill his destiny everyone keeps talking about "The Song Of Time" Once the flash disapeared Navi sighed.

"Let's go Nador to the Door of time.." Navi said Nador nodded as they exited the Village and headed towards Hyrule Castle town.

As they entered Hyrule Castle Town seeing the Zombies Nador humphed before Drawing his sword charging towards where he saw a temple slicing the Redeads as they were call before making it away from them breathing heavily. Finally he saw the temple slowly opening the door as he entered it before closing it behind him.

Slowly walking ahead he stood at the altar of time taking a deep breath before pulling out the Ocarina of time. Taking a deep breath he slowly began to play the song of time as the three Spiritual stones came out of Nador landing in the right places on the Altar of time before the Triforce glowed brightly before the door of time slowly opened as Nador made his way around the Altar of time taking a deep breath before walking into the door as he walked in as a sword was in a pedestal. It had a shining blade with a purple handle and a golden center on the blade was the symbol of the Triforce.

"The Master Sword...I never thought I'd see it again Nador.." Navi stated.

Nador walked forward as he reached out for it before Navi stopped him.

"Wait Nador. Listen there is something you need to know. If you pull the Master Sword out of the Pedestal Of Time considering your age you will be sealed away for five years if we do this I don't know if we can save Hyrule" Navi explained.

"Navi Listen we have to take that risk Ganondorf has gone though his reign long enough!" Nador said as Navi smiled and nodded.

"Alright.." She said as Nador walked forward touching the sword before pulling it out as a time stream surrounded him as his vision went Dark. it was time for his five year sleep...when he awoke he had a lot of work to do.


	4. Onward To The Forest Temple

"Nador...Wake Up Nador...The Savior Of Hyrule.." A voice echoed Five Years later. Nador groaned rubbing his eyes looking around seeing pedestals of Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit, and Light. That was when he spotted standing on the light pillar thing whatever ya wanted to call it an old man rather fat with a white mustache wrapped around his head and a orange and red robe with the symbol of the triforce in the middle of it.

"W W Who are you?" Nador asked not yet noticing the change that he had gone though in his Five year slumber. The older man stayed serious before looking at Nador. He did indeed have the appearance of a hero to save Hyrule. It was a miracle that Hyrule had not been drove Further into darkness after five years.

"I am Rauru one of the seven Ancient Sages. Ages ago we Sages built the temple of time to protect the sacred realm. This is the Chamber Of Sages inside the temple of light. The Temple Of Light is placed at the center of the Scared Realm and is the last strong hold against Ganondorf's forces. We brought Link here Seven years ago in hopes of ridding Hyrule of Ganondorf once and for all. However sadly Link met his end and we had to bring the Master Sword back here and seal the door of time. The Master Sword- The Evil Destroying sword you pulled from The Pedestal Of Time was once Link's sword but we were afraid that The Master Sword would not chose another. However we now have a Ray of Hope. You Nador. don't be alarmed look at yourself" Rauru stated.

Nador blinked before looking at his Body almost in shock...had he really aged 5 years? Was he really Eighteen now? "Whoa..." Nador said in shock as Navi rubbed on his cheek in glee that they now had a chance to take down Ganondorf as Nador laughed.

"The Master Sword is a Scared Blade that Evil ones may never touched. It may only be pulled from the Pedestal Of Time by one worthy of the title "Hero Of Time" Or in your case Nador "Hero Of Salvation" however at the time you were to young to be deemed "Hero Of Salvation" Their for your Spirit was sealed here for Five years. Luckily for us Ganondorf's Evil has not expanded and Hyrule can still be saved. Now that you are old enough it is time for you take on your destiny as "Hero Of Salvation" Do you understand?" Rauru asked.

"Y Yes..I think I do Rauru" Nador said as the sage nodded with a smile.

"Good but remember. Now that the Door Of Time has been opened once again. Ganondorf will do everything in his power to activate the Triforce Of Courage resonating with in you. You must not allow him to do so until the time is right" Rauru explained as Nador nodded.

"Once you unlocked the power of the sages Nador we can Finally seal Ganondorf away. You are our last hope Nador. Much like Link before you your ability to fight along side the sages makes you "The Hero Of Salvation" and Hyrule's last hope for peace. When it is time Use the full triforce to restore Hyrule to the way it once was. It may not bring Link back but at least Hyrule can live in peace. Now than take my power and add it to your own mine is but a small portion of what we sages our capable of" He explained raising his hands up.

Suddenly a flash of light zoomed into Nador as he squinted but tightened his fists and nodded.

Nador Received the Light Medallion. Rauru the Sage has added his Power to Nador. He is Hyrule's last hope.

"Find the Other Sages and Save Hyrule! You are our last hope Nador" Rauru said as a beam teleported Navi and Nador out of the Temple Of Light and Into the Temple Of Time. Nador's old sword was now replaced with The Master Sword Navi now had a lot more spirit in her now than before.

"Nador we are back in the temple of time. I went though it once but it's still hard to Belive that Five years have really passed. It's nice to know that we can still Save Hyrule despite this being Ganon's 21st year of darkness reigning over Hyrule but he will not make it to 22!" Navi shouted in determination.

"He will if we just sit on our ass in the temple of time Navi..did I just curse?" He blinked as Navi giggled.

"We you are 18 now Nador. Anyways let's get going your right Ganondorf will make it to year 22 if we don't get moving" Navi said

Nador nodded with a smile adjusting his shoulders getting used to his new body walking forward before sensing a figure from behind him drawing The Master Sword and Hylian Shield he turned around and saw a familiar face.

"S S Sheik?!" Nador shouted in shock.

"I've been waiting for you..Hero Of Salvation" Sheik said as Navi muttered something to herself that Nador couldn't hear something about. "Ok even after two times that still sounds creepy".

"When Evil Reigns and a Hero dies the Sages grief. But when a new hero is awakened The sages who are destined to be awakened will be called from with in the five temples. One in a deep forest, One on a High Mountain, One in a deep Lake, One Within the house of dead and One in a goddess of sand. Together with the Hero Of Salvation and The Triforce Hyrule can be restored to it's former glory. This is the new legend passed down by my people since "The Hero Of Time's" death." Sheik said looking over Nador and smiled.

"I see your traveling and sealed away for Five years has done well on you Nador. You really do look like the Hero that will save us all. You really look like "The Hero Of Salvation" Sheik said with a smile.

"With your Destiny of being Awkaened as The Hero Of Salvation you must set the five sages free before you can take down Ganondorf. Head to where you and Navi first got your attire there you will meet the Spirit Of The Hero Of Time he will guide you further" Sheik said as Nador nodded.

"Let's go Navi" Nador said as Navi nodded with a smile. "Right Behind ya Nador!" Navi said with a grin following Nador out of the Temple Of Time.

Meanwhile at Ganon's tower who was taking a sip of his drink before a Minion came rushing though the door.

"My Lord! We have news on the Triforce Of Courage!" He shouted as Ganondorf but his drink down and spoke.

"Speak" He stated as the Minion spoke.

"We went to check the door of time see if it was still closed. The Door Of Time Has been opened again The Master Sword has been pulled!" He stated as Ganondorf crushed his glass.

"You may leave" He said as the Minion nodded fleeing in a hurry.

"So the new hero has awakened..we'll than Hero Of Salvation...Face me if you dare" Ganondorf said with a laugh.

At the Graveyard Nador looked over the grave yard looking over as he bowed his head with a smile. Suddenly Link's spirit appeared before him as Nador looked up at the Hero's spirit. Suddenly for the first time since his death Link spoke.

"It's as I thought...welcome Hero Of Salvation.." Link said with a small smiled falling on his ass almost in shock.

"Sorry. It's been a while since I have seen a face with potential to stop Ganondorf. Many have tried to pull the master sword none have succeeded till you Nador. Now there are two things I must give you before I send you towards the forest temple" Link said holding his hand out as suddenly an orb of light appeared in his hand before a weapon that extended appeared in his hand as Nador blinked.

"This is the Hookshot..this is what you will need to get into the Forest Temple. Please save my friend from the Forest Temple. Secondly there is a song you will need to know to reach the temple that dwells beneath here. Listen well to me as I play The Nocturne Of Shadow." Link said before pulling out the Fairy Ocarina.

Navi let a tear slip down her cheek as Link Played The Nocturne Of Shadow. Nador sighed before taking out The Ocarina Of Time and began playing along side Link The Nocturne Of Shadow as Navi laid on Link's fading shoulder crying as when the Nocturne Of Shadow finished he smiled as Nador looked at his Ocarina as it sparkled before putting his Ocarina away as Link spoke.

"I leave Hyrule's fate in your hands Nador. Now please heal my soul. Let me finally rest knowing a New hero has the chance to end Ganondorf." Link explained as a figure slowly approached from behind.

"Allow me to help. the least I can do is help put the Hero to rest.." a man with a backpack and many masks on it said before randomly pulling out a Piano as Nador blinked.

"How did you-Nevermind" Nador stated as The Masked man smiled.

"Now follow me and play the Song of Healing" He explained beginning to play it.

As the masked sales man began to play Navi slowly began getting her final tears out as Nador sighed looking at Link who nodded as Nador gave a sad smile.

"Farwell...Hero Of Time..." Nador stated pulling out the Ocarina and began playing the song as Link closed his eyes images of his Childhood before he was chosen as The Hero Of Time began flooding to him along with Seeing his mother and father as he smiled racing off to be with them as Nador played the song a small tear escaped his eyes. When the new Hero "The Hero Of Salvation" and the masked sales man stopped the song the remaining of Link's spirit went up to the sky as Nador wiped his eyes from the tears.

"Don't worry Link. I'll end what you started consider this my farewell gift to you.." Nador explained as a fade image of Link was seen who smiled before disappearing.

"Let's go Nador the Forest temple awaits..." Navi said sadly as Nador nodded following Navi out as the Masked sales man smiled before heading off on his own way. After about hours from traveling Nador entered an area known as "Scared Meadow".

"Saria...she always played her song here.." Navi explained Nador patting Navi on the head walking forward before suddenly a figure jumped down as Nador turned to the side seeing the familiar figure.

"The Flow of time is always cruel. Even to one known as "The Hero Of Time" It's speed seems different for each person, but no one can change. A thing that dosen't change is memories of good younger days" Sheik explained as Nador turned his head.

"If I had good younger days.." Nador stated as Sheik chuckled before continuing.

"In order to come back here again if needed play the minuet of forest" Sheik explained before pulling out his harp with a smile. He than began playing as Navi smiled and began humming the tune along with Sheik she obviously missed hearing this song Nador could tell that much that she was humming. Nador took a deep breath before pulling out his Ocarina with a smile looking at Navi who was happy for the first time in a while.

Nador began playing it along side Sheik as Navi danced well the best she could around Nador causing him to chuckle. One the song ended Sheik nodded before speaking.

"Nador...We'll meet again.." Sheik said before backing up and slamming a Deku nut down disappearing once again in the dead of night.

"Nador let's go.." Navi said. Nador nodded pointing his newly aquired hookshot up on the entrance of the Forest Temple landing on the tree bark before jumping in and rolling into the Temple. It was time to awaken the Sage Of The Forest and stop Ganondorf once and for all.


	5. The Forest Temple

As Nador and Navi entered The Forest Temple Navi shuddered moving next to Nador as Nador blinked before Navi spoke.

"Nador there is something different about this temple I cant tell what but something seems...off from before. Be careful" Navi said as Nador nodded bringing his hand to The Master Swords Hilt making sure he was ready.

Suddenly two baby dragons swooped in letting out a roar as Nador drew the Master Sword in a swift motion as the Dragons lunged forward to strike as Nador blocked with his shield before in one swift spin motion sliced the two dragons in half and gave a few as he placed the master sword back in his sheathe looking around.

"Look up!" Navi called pointing to a chest up above as Nador nodded pointing the hookshot to the chest pulling himself towards the chest opening it up pulling out a small key.

"I'll Cary these I did it with Link." Navi said using her Fairy powers as the Key floated by as Nador dropped down rolling forward standing up dusting himself off before opening the first door heading in.

Nador walked in as Navi flew up shouting WATCH OUT! Nador looked up seeing a giant Spider and humphed before pulling out the hook shot spearing it though the eye as it feel to the ground in pain dieing as Nador retracted it putting it away.

Navi flew near him with a smile as Nador nodded walking forward into the next room. When he entered infront of Nador stood a elevator and four lit flames. One Red,One Purple,One Yellow and one blue. However suddenly they disappeared and in their place stood 4 female poes with torches.'

"The Poe Sisters! Not again!" Navi groaned to herself remembering the last time she had to help link deal with these bitches.

The four sisters did a little motion before disappearing into four parts of the temple as the Elevator to bellow was un accessible now.

"Let's go Nador we got to go defeat those sisters and bring those flames back" Navi explained as Nador groaned before speaking.

"You mean we have to go though this whole temple looking for bitches?" He asked as Navi sighed.

"Yeah but believe me calling them bitches would be an insult to true bitches" Navi said as the two laughed heading into the temple eve further.

Once the reached the other side of the room they entered a hall way dealing with a blue bubble rather quickly before entering the room behind it. As they entered the room closed down behind them with steel bars locking their way out as they got further in.

Suddenly two Stalfos appeared out of no where as Nador quickly drew the Master Sword and Hylian shield blocking one of the Skeletons sword strikes slicing though it knocking it back.

Jumping back as the stalfos lunged forward. "Take this CHYA!" He shouted jump slicing the Stalfo he was dealing with taking one of them down blocking the attack from the other one behind him just barely.

"Ok let's try this for you!" Nador said jumping back suddenly his hand glowed a small fade of the golden triangle appeared on his hand as he slammed his fists down as fire came surrounding him before blowing the Stalfo back burning him back to the dead as the fire soon died down.

After the fire died away a chest dropped from the sky onto Nador's head and quickly off as he rubbed it. "Ow! That freakin hurt ok what's in this thing" Nador asked bending down pulling out another..Small Key?

"The heck?" Nador asked that HURT it was only a key though as Navi chuckled.

"You would be surprised what these things are made off i,ll take that" Navi said smiling having the fairy magic surround the key as they now had two small keys. they were making some good progress in this Temple so far.

Exiting that room Nador and Navi headed over to the first locked door in which Navi placed the key in the hole unlocking the door. As Nador and Navi entered the door Nador spotted another skulltila sighing he pulled out the Hookshot blasting it in the eye as it fell down dieing as Nador walked forward into the next room.

A few minutes in Navi and Nador had to go though one big room to get to another part of the temple to move further in to find the Poe sisters. After jumping over a few platforms into a room where they were met with two Skeletons once again as Nador drew his master sword slicing down on one of the Skeletons before charging up and span around slicing the two Skeletons as they fell to the ground before a platform lowered and a chest was in the middle Nador walked forward opening it up pulling out a Quiver and some type of Bow as Navi flew over to him.

"That's the Heros Bow Link used that once" Navi Said with a smile as Nador grinned and nodded keeping the boy hand putting the quiver on his back with a smile as they headed off to keep checking around this temple. About three hours later Navi and Nador were back in the main room. Navi had a Giant key floating by her and they had defeated the sisters and the elevator was back in working order as they walked forward descending down to the lower floor.

Nador after about a half an hour pushed the wall to the right way and entered the room after Navi put in the big key as they slowly walked into the room. When they walked inside the room seemed almost forest like as Navi blinked.

"Nador..be careful something dose not seem right here..." Navi said as Nador nodded Drawing the Master Sword to be safe.

As they walked into the middle area a Gate locked them in from behind. Suddenly a green forest like dragon swooped in and let out a roar towards Nador as he squinted.

"A dragon...it just had to be a dragon..." Navi muttered to herself as Nador jumped back as the dragon let out a roar.

**Guardian of the Forest Temple**

**Forest Dragon.**

The Dragon's chest shined brightly as Nador grinned. "Bingo" Nador said pulling out his bow and Arrow lineing them up. "Astalavista Baby" Nador grinned as he launched the arrow. To his surprise the Dragon closed its wings over its chest causing the arrow to bounce, harmlessly on the diamond hard scales.

"What the?!" Nador asked as Navi cursed. "Great the Villains are starting to use their heads. Nador we got to figure out how nuturalise those Wings to get the weak spot WATCH OUT!" Navi cried as Nador looked up as the Dragon's tail was coming down as Nador jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"Ok that was to close..." Nador said with a sweat drop. Navi flew around Nador looked though the pockets of what hes collected so far.

"Navi what are you doing?" He asked as Navi spoke.

"Looking for something keep his distracted till I find it" She said as Nador sighed.

"Great...I get to be dragon Bait" Nador sighed.

Nador jumped back from another tail swing as Nador sliced down with the master sword on the tail only for a clang to be heard as it did nothing as He backed up from the slice.

"Any luck Navi?" Nador asked as Navi shook her head.

"Give me a few moments! we found quite a few items in this temple" She stated as Nador sighed as the dragon let out a green fire blast as Nador held up his sheild as he barley blocked it.

"Ok that sucks it can breathe green fire to!" Nador asked sighing.

"FOUND IT!" Navi said pulling out his bomb bags.

"Ok what the hell are bombs going to do?!" Nador asked as Navi sweat dropped.

"Uh I didn't think that far ahead" Navi said sweat dropping.

The Dragon Jumped up breathing fire again as Nador blocked with the Hylian shield luckily it missed the bombs Nador looked at his items and got it.

Pulling a bomb out he took a small string in his pocket that he was not sure how it got there and wrapped it around the bomb and arrow before placing the arrow in the bow and launching it at one of the wings followed by a BOOM! as one of the wings fell down as the Dragon let out a roar of pain growling at Nador.

"One HOW THE HELL DID YOU THINK THAT UP! two I think we made it mad" Navi said with a smile.

"One Uh lucky guess? Two thank you captain obvious!" Nador stated before turning the Dragon revved up a fire blast as the young man dodged by rolling out of the way as Nador sighed with real if before pulling out a bomb wrapping it around his arrow before launching it at the second wing as the weak spot blinked.

"Now Nador!" Navi shouted Nador nodded running forward before stabbing the dragon in the chest as the Dragon coughed up blood behind them as Nador sighed.

"Sorry..." He said pulling out the master sword placing it away as the dragon collapsed over in pain.

Ganondorf had a haughty look on his face as his eyes were fixed in his tower on the young hero, "Impressive, you're strong enough to actually be a threat to me," the dark lord said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ganondorf! Show yourself you coward!" Nador shouted drawing the master sword.

"I don't think so, you're hardly worthy of my presence," Ganondorf sneered.

When Ganon's voice disappeared Nador growled before looking over as The Dragon got up blinking as Nador smiled Navi chuckled glad it wasn't dead.

"So Ganondorf was controlling it I am so glad its ok" Navi said as Nador extended his hand out petting it as the dragon smiled before the dragon launched a fire at the ground as a Portal appeared as Nador blinked as the Dragon went behind him pushing into the portal as a crystal encased him as he span around disappearing as the Dragon let out a roar saying "I will pay you back for helping me in the future" in a roar.

Nador stopped spinning before looking around he was back in the temple of sages and he smiled before blinking. wait there were two other medallions symbols? ugh that could wait till later for now he turned towards the forest one as a light shined.

"Oh thank god. Link your still alive" A voice shouted as Nador squinted as Navi sighed.

"Great Saria still believes Link is still alive..." She sighed.

As Saria came up she opened her eyes to see Nador and Navi and Blinked.

"Wait you're not link. Navi whats going on?!" Saria shouted trying to fight back some tears hoping the truth was not what she was.

"Saria...I am sorry but Link he's...he's joined the goddesses..." Navi said sadly.

"No..." Saria muttered falling down in tears crying.

"Sage of the forest..." Nador said walking forward as She brought him in a hug crying into the hero outfits as Nador blinked and sighed.

"Great...now what Ive never had to calm a women down before..." Nador sighed to himself.

"Sage...listen I know this is hard to take in but please. With your help we can Avenge link by ending Ganondorf's reign.." He explained as Saria slowly wiped her tears.

"I know it's just...hes gone...hes really gone...it's just not fair" she cried as Nador sighed.

"Navi a little help here please?" Nador asked as Navi giggled but nodded before flying in front of Saria.

"Saria Please get a hold of yourself if we are to avenge Link we need your help" Navi explained as Saria looked at Navi wiping her tears and nodded.

"I know Saria I know..." Navi said as Saria stood up Nador walking back to the Center as Saria wiped her tears before speaking.

"Thank you Nador. For expelling the Evil of the Forest Temple once again like link did I could awaken as the Forest Sage. I am Saria Sage of the Forest. I know my break down was a bit much but I am sorry I always believed Link would be the one to save Hyrule. I never thought he would meet his end. I cant put my finger on it but Nador you give off a similar aura Link gave. Now Nador take my Medalion and you are one step closer to Ganondorf." Saria explained lifting up her hands.

Suddenly a green light appeared in front of him before zooming into him as Nador tightened his hands and drew the master sword slicing a few times as it glowed brightly before the glow disappeared.

**Nador Received the Forest medallion and the Master Sword's Physical Strength increased. Nador now had two of the Medallions he was one step closer to finally ending Ganondorf's reign.**

Nador smiled closing his eyes as he disapeared out of the chamber of sages as Saria smiled. "Good luck Nador..Avenge Link please..." Saria muttered as Nador landed outside Kokri forest with a smiled getting on Epona as Navi landed on his head as they took off.


	6. The Fire Temple

Nador sighed as they were heading towards the next temple was on death mountain. Nador looked above only to see a very very faint image of a red stream of some type of a magical energy as Nador blinked.

"Ok I need something to eat I,m seeing things now..." Nador groaned as his stomach growled as he laughed a little as him and Navi headed into the village as the figure he saw turned at him smiled.

"Was that-Nah it couldn't be" Navi said shaking her head following Nador.

"Good luck Hero of Salvation..." She said blasting off back towards the sky.

Nador and Navi made there way up death mountain again. After helping the Goron named after link Nador was awarded the Goron Tunic. It would help him survive the heat in Death Mountain Crater. After changing into it The two entered the crater as Nador grinned.

"Hmm this looks like a good place to stop for.." He said pulling out two sticks and marshmallows. "Marshmallows!" He said as Navi face planted but let out a laugh.

Nador and Navi slowly hummed something random while cooking the Marshmallows. Once they finished and ate them Navi let out a burp as Nador chuckled.

"Excuse you" He said as she giggled blushing in embarrassment. As the two headed down the bridge suddenly Sheik appeared again.

"You again?" Nador asked as Sheik walked forward and began to speak.

"Revenge...Honor..Sacrifice. It is something Hyrule knows too well through the test of time. You will soon meet someone who was close to "The Hero of Time". Here is a song I taught him years ago to help him I am sure it will help you. Listen and Play The Bolero of fire" Sheik explained before pulling out his Harp.

Nador pulled out the Ocarina and began playing along side Sheik. Navi closed her eyes humming remembering her time going the temple and taking on the dragon. once it was time Sheik nodded before speaking.

"Nador...we shall we meet again.." Sheik said backing up before throwing down a Deku nut disappearing.

"Ok I am getting sick of that disappearing act crap..." Nador stated with a sigh.

Upon entering the Fire Temple Nador slashed across some bats and Humphed. Heading up the stairs he turned to his left to see a door as he entered it covering his eyes from the heat lowering his arms before a Goron figure spoke.

"True Brother?! Is that you? You're Alive?!" The figure asked as Nador blinked in confusion before Navi spoke.

"Darunia! good to see you again but I wish it was under better conditions" Navi called out as the Goron shook his head with a smile smile obviously being a tough one hiding a tear as he spoke.

"I should of know it was to good to be true..." Darunia said to himself shaking his head.

"Well than Nador I must ask you a favor. Before You go to take on the Dragon behind this door you need to find a weapon hidden in this temple. I made sure the Goron's were safe but we must make sure that Vologia is defeated once and for all this time. Find the Megaton hammer and than we can defeat him" Darunia said before disappearing into the temple.

Nador sighed as they headed out of the room. About Five in a half hours later Navi was holding the big key with her Fairy Magic. As they entered the room they met Darunia Nador panted holding the Megaton hammer.

"Ok seriously what the hell is this thing made of pure steel?" Nador asked as Navi giggled.

"Something like that" She said grinning as Nador sighed.

Soon using the hook shot they made it over to the door entering the room jumping off the the cliff into the center as Nador drew his sword. Suddenly the volcano began to erupt as the steps from behind him melted into the stairs. Suddenly a giant dragon in a long tail formation came out of the lava letting out a roar blasting fire as Nador and Navi had Marshmallows out with sticks roasted.

"Oh thanks we needed food" Navi said grinning eating her Marshmallow.

The Dragon let out a roar as Nador covered his ears.

"Ok geez here didn't know you wanted one" Nador groaned as Volvagia came forward and roared right in his face flying back as it began to glow.

"Ok this did NOT happen when Link and I faced it last time!" Navi said sweat dropping ok things were not looking good here.

"Well its cause Link was not an idiot like us and pissing it off!" Nador yelled as Navi threw her fairy arms up.

"How was I supposed to know it would take offense to us using its flame as Marshmallows roast!" Navi shouted.

Suddenly as the Shine disappeared a dragon figure landed. with spikes all over its body a menecaying looking face and wings with fire coming out of them letting out a roar as Nador squinted.

"Nice Dragon..." Navi said sweat dropping as Nador readyied the Master Sword as the Dragon took to the sky.

**Fully Powered Subterranean Lava Dragon**

**Volvagia**

Volvagia started the fight off swooping forward punching with a fully flamed up fist right to Nador as he was knocked to the side as he groaned.

"Ow ok that hurt.." Nador groaned as Navi shook her head from the blast.

"Since when was this Captain Falcon vs The Hero Of Salvation?" Navi asked with a sigh.

Nador pulled out the Megaton hammer As Volviga swooped in as Nador slammed the hammer down causing the thing to pant in pain as Nador sliced forward 3 times as Volviga once again took to the sky.

"Well looks like its still hasn't learned it's lesson this will be a cake walk" Navi said with a grin as Nador sweat dropped.

"Navi you probably just jinxed us.." He stated as Navi sweat dropped.

Volviga revved up its head before blasting Nador and Navi with a blast of fire. Nador was knocked to the side from it. Due to the Goron Tunic he was able to avoid being burned. Nador slowly got up as Volviga was swooping in picking up the Megaton Hammer he span around slamming the hammer into Volviga's face.

Volviga went flying as Nador quickly put the Hammer away before pulling out the master sword. He charged forward slicing three times twice to the side one forward as It took off to the Sky however this time. It was not swooping down.

"HEY! Get your ass back down here So I can hammer you!" Nador shouted before Volviga launched a blast of fire at the ground towards him as he jumped back.

"Geez if you wanted me to come to you you should of just said so not flame me!" Nador shouted pulling out the hookshot before shooting himself on Volviga's wings going onto it's back as Volviga took off trying to shake Nador off.

"Don't think so!" Nador shouted slamming the Megaton hammer down causing it to crash into the ground as Nador flipped off bringing up the Hammer to end it until he saw Volviga's tear as it spoke.

"End...It...Please...Ganondorf...his spell...it hurts..." It muttered as Nador backed off.

"No...I can't Navi it's not right.." Nador said as Navi flew over to Nador.

"Than what do we do? If we don't defeat him we cant see the Fire Sage" She stated as Nador pulled out the Master Sword.

"How we saved the Forest Dragon. It's not called the Blade of Evils Bane for nothing Navi" Nador stated walking up to Volviga.

"This is gonna sting a bit Volviga.." Nador said as the Dragon nodded.

"HA!" Nador shouted stabbing Volviga in the chest as dark energy flew up in the sky dissipating as Nador bent down as Volviga licked his face as Nador chuckled before it breathed fire at the ground a portal appeared as Nador nodded walking forward being encase in crystal spinning around disappearing. Volviaga letting a cheerful roar out saying "I will pay you back Nador. I promise."

Nador's vision returned after a few mins as he was once again in the Chamber of Sages as he landed in the center as the fire one glowed as a figure rose showing Darunia.

"You just had to piss it off didn't you?" Darunia said with a grin as Nador sweat dropped.

"I must thank you. Volviaga was the guardian of Death Mountain long ago. When it was revived by Ganondorf its was put under a spell reason why he crazy. Now thanks to you I am once again awakened as the Sage Of Fire. Nador...you're courage...it reminds me a lot of my True Brother.." Darunia explained as Nador sighed.

"Link right?" He asked as Darunia nodded sadly.

"But hey now is our change to avenge my true brother. I have once again awakened as the Sage Of Fire. It's a shame Link my true brother met his end. However, now is our chance to avenge him. Now take this. It is a part of my Power. Add it to the Master Swords Power and you soon will have the Power to avenge Link" Darunia said holding his hand out.

Soon a flash of red energy flew towards Nador before in zipped around him and flew into Nador as he tightened his fists pulling out the master sword. Two slices seemed like normal before the third let out a wave of fire as Nador nodded with a smile.

Nador received the fire medallion. Darunia added his power to Nador granting him the power of fire to the master sword. Nador now has 3 out of the 6 Medallions he is half way to being able to face Ganondorf...or is he?

Soon Nador was teleported out of the Chamber Of Sage as Darunia smiled watching him leave. "Farewell Nador I believe in you my friend. Restore Hyrule to the way it once was.." Darunia called as as the portal left Nador at the outskirts of Kakariko village.


	7. The Goddess's and Oath To Order

"Two Dragons slain...you may be Hyrule's savior yet. We were right to chose you as the champion to take Link's place and finish what he started..but you are not ready yet..." A voice said as Nador looked around. He was heading towards Zora's domain before he heard a voice drawing his blade he spoke.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Nador shouted the voice simply chuckled in a female like voice.

"As you wish" The voice said as three beams of light. Red Green and Blue shot down from the sky as Nador covered his eyes to avoid being blinded.

When he uncovered his eyes he saw three females. One was a red haired women in some kind Dancers outfit. The Middle one and Gold wrapped around her waist arms and neck with a necklace. Lastly the green one seemed like your every day women around Hyrule...despite the green hair Nador blinked before the blue haired one spoke.

"Allow me to Introduce myself Hero Of Salvation. I am Naryu thanks to me I gave the spirit of law to the world. It is nice to meet the man who may save our land of Hyrule. I am often refereed to as The Goddess Of Wisdom." Naryu said with a smile as Nador blinked.

"Dah Dah uh huh?!" Nador said causing the three female's to giggle a little bit especially Naryu as the green haired one spoke.

"Much like my sister it is nice to meet you at last Hero Of Salvation..My Name is Farore. With My help I helped produced all life forms who would uphold the law. It is a shame Hyrule has become what it is. I am often called as The Goddess of Courage." She said as Nador still was in shock that he was meeting the Goddess. The Red haired one seemed a tad upset before Naryu bumped her in the shoulder as she nodded sighing before speaking.

"Hello Hero of Salvation it is nice to meet you. My name is Din. I cultivated the land and created the red earth when Hyrule was created. I am often called The Goddess Of Power. Now that the introductions are out of the way. I would like to say sorry..." Din said as Naryu calmed her sister down hugging the Goddess of Power as Nador knew the goddess names and tightened his fist.

"Sorry? is that all you can say? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF THE TRIFORCE OF POWER!" Nador snapped as the Goddess flinched. It was understandable that the hero would be upset.

Nador sighed regaining his composure for a moment. "Sorry I guess after everything that has happened I am a little Irritated" He explained as Naryu nodded with a slight smile and began to speak.

"Yes we did not think someone as evil as Ganondorf would enter the Sacred Realm when Link pulled the Master Sword-The Very Sword you now hold years ago. Now we know the Mistake we made but this is why we turn to you now. The Hero Of Salvation. It was not by pure chances that you were able to pull out the master sword. You were chosen" Naryu explained as Nador blinked.

"Chosen?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes only my chosen champion can pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal Of Time. Link had been my chosen Champion to defeat Ganondorf however, we were not expecting the Triforce Of Power to bestow as much power as it did. My sister Din was not ever expecting this and she created the triforce of power. Nador I chose you as The Hero Of Salvation because of the courage you showed when breaking out of Slavery from Lon Lon Ranch now you must save Hyrule and return it to the golden land it once was. You must free the eight dragons of Hyrule. They will help you Seal Ganondorf away. However before you head to the water temple you must head back to the temple of light" She explained as Nador blinked.

"Ok I am lost now.." Nador said causing Din Naryu and Farore to slightly giggle as Din spoke.

"It pains me to say this but look at the Medalions on your right hand were the power comes from" Din explained as Nador nodded bringing up the right hand to see.

"The Light Medallion?! It's gone!" Nador explained in shock as Naryu nodded.

"Yes Ganondorf brainwashed another Guardian of Hyrule and sent it into the Temple Of Light. you must go there free it and it will help you when the time comes.

"What Am I waiting for than?!" Nador shouted as Din nodded.

"Before you go we have a song to teach you. This song can be used to summon the Dragon's of Hyrule for when you need them. Follow us and play The Oath Of Order" Din said as her two sisters and her pulled out Magical instruments and began playing.

Nador pulled out the Ocarina Of Time and began playing along side the Goddess as suddenly Volvagia came in and swooped under him as Nador blinked as Naryu spoke to him.

"With The Door Of Time Open there is a door way above the temple of time. Volvagia will take you there. Inside that temple you must go and take down the Guardian set it free and Re awaken Rauru and the Medallions power will be added to yours." Naryu explained as Nador nodded drawing the master sword as Navi grabbed onto his hat.

"Alright let's go Volvagia! To The Temple Of Light!" Nador shouted as Volvagia nodded taking off to the sky followed by the Goddesses shooting up into the sky returning to the heaveans above to watch Nador's quest from above. They had given him all they could. Now it was up to him to take down Ganondorf. Volvagia appeared in front of an opening as Nador took out his hook shot landing right in front of the door to the temple of Light as Volvagia took off waited for the next time he was needed.

"Let's go Navi...I will save Hyrule...or die trying" Nador said as Navi nodded as the two ran into the temple ready to take down and free the gaurdian of Hyrule Ganondorf had brainwashed.


	8. The Great Fairy's Last Breath

Nador landed in the Chamber Of Sages also known as The Temple Of Light. Nador saw a chest but on the light medallion he looked to see a giant dragon like creature. When he approached the Dragon did nothing except lick his face causing Nador to chuckle. Ok this was weird. None the less he opened the chest revealing the two gauntlets with silver lining on them. Nador smiled taking the two gauntlets he placed them on his hands and punched a few times with them and nodded with a smile. Navi looked around for a few moments scratching her head.

"Ok this is weird. Something seems off didn't din say something about-" Navi started before a familiar cackle was heard at least familiar to Navi.

"ho ho ho ho! It looks like we finally get to meet the new Pathetic hero trying to stop the new hero Koume" The Voice said as Navi's face went white.

"No way...it couldn't be.." Navi muttered to herself.

"Hee hee hee. He obviously is not scared even knowing what happened to the mighty "Hero Of Time" he must have more guts than brains to challenge the Mighty Ganondorf Kotake" The other said as Nador drew the master sword.

"Alright! Who ever you two are show yourself! I don't got time to screw around!" Nador shouted as the voices continued.

"Ho ho ho! A brave one he is. Or Stupid I can not tell" The voice said as the other spoke up.

"Hee Hee Hee. Let us reveal ourselves since he asked so nicely" The other said as Navi sweat dropped.

"That was nice?" she asked herself.

Suddenly two auras of fire and ice as Nador looked to both sides as they appeared. Two young Gerudo looking women appeared one with fire hair,the other with Ice hair. It was hard for Navi to tell who they were at first but one she saw their hair she recognized them right away.

"Twinrova! what are you two doing back?! I thought Link Killed you last time!" She shouted as one of them chuckled with her typical Ho ho ho before speaking.

"You pathetic Fairy you still don't get it do you? Before our fight with little link we made a deal with the greater darkness of this world. If we gave Ganondorf the power he needed to Destroy The Hero Of Time we would be brought back to life in our youth. So we did with Link gone we now have eternal Youth and our powers intact" She said with a grin.

"You son of a bitch..." Navi muttered.

"Now than you will not get past this Temple" The Ice sister said before the two turned and launched two balls of Magic at the Dragon as a Crystal appeared on it's head before the two disappeared as the Dragon let out a mighty roar at Nador as he squinted.

"Remind me to kill those bitches.." Navi muttered to herself.

Guardian Of Hyrule

Judgement Dragon.

"Watch out!" Navi cried as Nador looked up as the Judgement Dragon's foot came flying forward as Nador jumped back just in the nick of time sweat dropping.

"Ok THAT was close.." Nador muttered as Navi sweat dropped nodding in agreement.

The Judgment Dragon reved up its head before launching a blast of light energy towards Nador as he dodged to the side just barely sweat dropping.

"Nador! Grab it's tail and slam it into the bombs on the outside!" Navi shouted Nador nodded getting up running forward as the Dragon launched another light blast towards Nador as he rolled to the side dodging it.

Rolling behind the Dragon Nador grabbed it by it's tail and began spinning it around and around and around faster and faster.

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." Nador muttered.

"NOW!" Navi shouted as Nador let go spinning around falling down slowly getting up as the Dragon got blasted with the bomb blast. Getting sent to the center of the Chamber of Sages Nador took the master Sword before shoving it behind the Crystal Twinrova left behind.

"Come on you stupid crystal get OFF!" Nador shouted flicking the Crystal off the Dragon's head sending it flying into one of the bombs as it hit the Crystal blew up as Navi and Nador blinked looking at each other laughing.

"That works" Nador said with a chuckle.

Nador looked at his hand and soon the Light Medallion appeared back on his hand stating the Light sage was ok. Nador pulled out the master sword with a smile as he saw it shine brightly showing it's power to destroy evil had grown. Nador sighed deeply before he was encased in crystal and got teleported out of the temple. Nador landed in front of Hyrule Castle town as he walked forward a voice that made his blood boil spoke.

"I Never thought you would become such a pain in my side..boy" It said as Nador drew the master sword turning around. There he was met with a male Gerudo figure with a king like outfit as Nador and Navi growled.

"Ganondorf! So you finally show your face coward!" Nador snapped causing the King Of Evil to chuckle with a slight smirk.

"Coward? I prefer the title King Of Evil boy.." Ganondorf sneered.

"King my ass taste the master sword you son of a bitch!" Nador shouted charging forward as he sliced towards Ganondorf only for the man to stop it with one finger.

"W W What?!" he asked in shock.

"With only 3 of the six sages unlocked you do not stand a chance against me Boy. I killed the Hero of Time you really think you stand a Ghost of a Chance?!" Ganondorf asked punching Nador in the gut causing the man to cough up blood as he sent him flying into a near by tree behind him.

"Gah!" Nador yelled out in pain.

"Now to end this before you gain the power needed to defeat me" Ganondorf said as Nador slowly got up as Ganondorf extended his hand as a blast of energy began forming in the palm of his hand.

"Damn it...how did he get so powerful..." Nador cursed to himself.

"No you stay away Ganondorf!" Navi shouted racing forward circling around Ganondorf who tried to swat Navi away.

"You pesky fairy! you don't know when to call it quit's do you?!" Ganondorf asked trying to swat Navi away as Nador prepared the master sword charging forward slicing on Ganondorf's arm as he let out a loud roar of pain as Nador panted.

"GAH! Nador you pesky little hero?! you have no idea the mess you have gotten yourself into" Ganondorf snarled as Nador panted.

"It dose not mater if I can save Hyrule and return it to the way it once was that is all that matters.." Nador stated.

"Now Let's end this!" Nador shouted as he charged forward to stab Ganondorf in the chest before in a flash of light he disappeared his voice echoed with a laugh.

"Don't worry your pretty little face, kid we will face soon enough only it shall be on MY terms" Ganondorf's voice echoed with a laugh as Nador tightened his hand wrapped around the Master Sword in anger.

However, Things went from bad to worse as Navi's flight gave way as she flew back to Nador colapseing in his hands as Nador blinked.

"Navi?. Navi!" He shouted seeing her blue was turning white as Navi spoke.

"Ha...It seems...Ganondorf's energy absorbing in the battle with Link on me...is finally catching up...ha and here I thought...I would be able to see his defeat.." Navi panted.

"Hang in there Navi! you are going to see it I promise you there has to be something I can do" Nador shouted as Navi breathing was getting heavy.

"The Great Fairy...On death Mountain...shes the only one that can help..." She stated as Nador nodded pulling out the Ocarina with one hand and Played Epona's song as Epona came rushing to Nador's aid as Nador got on hold Navi in his arm as suddenly it started to rain as Nador let out a HIYA! as Epona galloped towards Kakariko Village.

The trio entered as Epona galloped as fast as she could Nador turned her around as Epona galloped into the entrance of Death Mountain. She galloped up to the Area before where Nador would have to jump to get to the wall where The Great Fairy was. Nador jumped off Epona and jumping to the two platforms as Thunder struck briefly as Nador pulled out the Hylian shield with his spare hand racing down the path.

Navi's body slowly was beginning to fade as Nador was racing as Death Mountain began to erupt as the ones that came close to Nador hit of the Hylian shield as Nador cursed when he looked up seeing some spiders.

"They couldn't make this easy on me could they?" Nador asked looking down at a panting Navi.

"Hang in there Navi.." Nador muttered placing Navi in his side pocket to hang on pulling out the Hero's boy and locking aim.

Nador launched one arrow he was lucky to hit one. He was having to manually lock onto these Spiders cause Navi was in no shape or form to lock onto these things. Taking another Arrow out from his quiver he spotted the other one near him before launching another one blasting another one and sighed putting the bow away before taking the hook shot out and aimed carefully onto the wall pulling himself up to the platform before quickly putting the hook shot away and taking out the heroes Bow again.

Looking up he saw two more and pulled out two arrows placing one in the arrow aiming it at one of them.

"GET!" He shouted launching the Arrow at the Spider as it speared it though its body before putting the other one in the arrow launching it at the Spider destroying it. "LOST!" Nador shouted putting the Arrow away before pulling out his Hookshot launching himself up to the top of the mountain pulling himself up as he pulled Navi out of his pocket racing into the fountain.

Nador placed Navi in the fountain as he pulled out the Ocarina playing Zelda's Lullaby as he closed his eyes he hoped he was not to late. Suddenly The Great Fairy came flying up as she smiled before looking down to see Navi as she gasped.

"Don't tell me..Ganondorf?" She asked as Nador nodded.

"Please can you help her?" He asked as she nodded with a smile.

"Yes I can. A second later and it would of been to late this is going to take a lot of my energy I am afraid by granting you the power you need to take on Ganondorf when the time comes and healing Navi It will take all my energy" She explained as Nador's eyes widened.

"Great Fairy of Death Mountain-" Nador started before she held up her hand with a smile.

"Don't worry. Since it is for a good cause I am willing to do this.." She said as Nador wiped his eyes of tears knowing what was going to happen.

The great fairy closed her eyes before her energy dispersed in the Area a little bit going to Nador as the Master sword glowed. The remaining Energy flew into Navi as she slowly began returning to her blueish color as Navi blinked opening her eyes. Navi flew up looking around as She saw Nador smileing.

"Nador? I,m alive what happened?" She asked looking at her self.

"The great fairy...she sacrificed herself to bring you back and give me the power needed to go on and gain the power we need to defeat Ganondorf.." Nador explained Navi blinked before sighing in sadness looking up at the sky thanking the Great fairy before nodding.

"Let's go Nador the longer we stay the more Ganondorf's reign contiues we got to stop him..For the great fairy's sake..." Navi said as Nador nodded as the two exited the fountain.


	9. Shadow and Water

Two hours later after getting off Death Mountain with Navi back to her old self. Nador had collected the Zora Tunic from the shop earlier and now had just collected the Iron boots. They had disappeared into his feet along with the tunic into his chest. Navi explained all he had to do was tap his feet together to get the Iron boots on his feet and press a button on his shirt to swap though his tunic's. Suddenly a figure very familiar to Nador lately appeared behind him and spoke.

"We meet again...Hero Of Salvation" It said Nador nearly jumping hitting his head on the ceiling landing on his ass before turning around seeing Sheik as he got off dusting himself off as he spoke.

"DON'T DO THAT SHEIK!" Nador shouted causing the young man to chuckle before he walked forward and began to speak.

"15 years ago The Hero Of Time entered this room to claim these boots you have just claimed. However, With his death they were returned here for when a new hero would come. If you believe that to be you I shall teach you the song to find your way to the temple bellow the sea. Play along with me..The Serenade Of Water" Sheik explained before pulling out his harp.

As Sheik began to play the song Nador pulled out the Ocarina of time and began playing along side Sheik. The young man looked up at Nador seeing a brief flash of the Hero Of The Time. The Young man did not show any emotion change on the inside but inside he was breaking on the inside because unknown to Nador Sheik was not who "He" seemed.

As the song ended Sheik put his harp away. "Nador...we will meet again.." Sheik said and quickly as he said that to avoid showing any more sings of weakness quickly slammed down a Deku nut disappearing as Nador blinked.

"Ok that was weird Sheik NEVER disappears that quick" Nador blinked shaking his head as he took a deep breath to play the song he had just learned to head off to the next temple.

'Zel...his death really hit you hard didn't it?' Navi muttered to herself as Nador played the Serenade Of Water before a blue orb came in and swooped them away teleporting them to the outside of the next temple.

Nador wasted little time once they landed on the top of where the temple was pressing his buttons and clicking his shoes to equip the Zora tunic and Iron boots on before bringing out the hookshot and opened up the Gate to the water temple.

'Here I go again hell on earth...' Navi muttered to herself as her and Nador entered the Water temple. Upon entering he hookshoted his way out of the water landing at the depths entering the center room before.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice shouted as Navi's face went white.

"Oh man don't tell me..." Navi muttered.

Nador turned around only to have a Ruto storming up to him right in his face and began to speak.

"You have some nerve Link! First disappearing for seven years and now another fifteen you need to get your priority's straight if we are to get married Mister." Ruto growled tapping her foot.

"EXPLAIN NOW!" She shouted as Nador sighed deeply as Navi hid under Nador's hat scared at Ruto's reaction. Nador rubbed the back of his neck. He did NOT sign up for this.

"Actually you did it comes with being a hero" A random voice shouted before taking off as Nador face palmed before looking at Ruto taking a deep breath.

"Listen Princess Ruto..my name isn't Link. I am Nador I cant go into to much detail but Link...he's join the goddess." Nador explained as Ruto's face went pale and eyes widened.

"No...no NO! you're lieing!" She snapped as Nador sweat dropped.

'We'll this is starting off well...' Nador muttered to himself.

Nador sighed as he pulled out from behind him the master sword placing it to his side as Nador spoke.

"Listen Princess..If i was lieing wouldn't Link still have the master sword? Wouldn't Ganon's reign had been stopped 15 years ago?" Nador asked as Ruto's placed the peices together wrapping herself fighting back some tears.

"No...Link..." She muttered her anger slowly surfacing as well. "Ganondorf...you bastard...you will pay for this" She muttered as Nador keeled to her level and spoke.

"Ruto was it? Listen there is still a chance to avenge Link but we need your help. Gandorf has most likely sent one of Hyrule's protectors here under his control to keep things in Darkness. If you can show me where Link was last time we can defeat Ganondorf" Nador explained as Ruto wiped her tears and nodded.

"There is a room called the room of Illisions. That is where Link faced his dark Self Dark Link. Defeat him and you will be able to gain the item to the room where the Dragon will most likely be" Ruto explained as Nador nodded looking around before heading off.

After four and a half hours of constant raising and lowering the water and constant traveling around the temple Nador and Navi finally made it to the Room of Illusions as Nador sighed growling.

"Ok I am officially SICK of water" Nador growled shaking his head. Causing Navi to giggle as Nador glared at her as the Fairy whistled innocently.

Adjusting himself walked forward looking around however Navi flew over and shouted WATCH OUT! as a Shadow Figure of Link jumped out as Nador drew The Master Sword. Charging forward Nador sliced though Shadow Link as he let out a cry of pain disappearing as Nador looked around in concern.

"Ok that was TO Easy" Nador muttered to himself preparing for anything that was to easy for this room.

Navi tapped Nador on the shoulder as Nador eyes went behind him as he saw a Shadowy figure of...himself. Nador sighed deeply. "We'll this is just swell!" Nador stated turning around as the figure jumped backwards as Nador raced forward as the two figures clashed swords matching blow for blow as Nador jumped back. "What the hell..?" He asked in shock.

"It's your Shadow Nador you need to Mirror his moves...wait that's it! Nador the Iron boots and and Magaton Hammer!" Navi shouted Nador nodded clicking his boots together bringing his Iron boots on seeing his Shadow equipping the same and smirked before pulling out the hammer.

Nador slammed the hammer down as a shock wave went all around him knocking his shadow underground taking a hit as Nador grinned before drawing his blade waiting for his shadow to make his appearance known again.

"Alright you son of a-Got ya!" Nador shouted spinning around slicing his shadow sending the shadow back down underground as Nador looked around a sweat coming down his forehead this was irritating.

"Nador behind you!" Navi shouted as Nador turned around only to be knocked into a tree by his Shadow as Nador got his head knocked against the tree coughing up some blood as he slowly got up wiping blood off his lip growling.

The Shadow smirked charging forward slamming his foot into Nador's gut causing him to cough again before sheathing his sword before punching hims repeatedly in the gut the man coughing up blood at this.

As the Shadow continued the beat down Nador tightened his fists not seeing a golden triangle faintly appear on his hand as Nador punched his Shadow suddenly a burst of flames shot out blasting Nador's shadow as it let out a scream of pain before disapearing as Nador panted at the battle.

"Nador?! You ok?!" Navi flew over asking as Nador nodded.

"Yeah I think so Navi.." Nador said slowly getting up from the beat down as the rooms illusion dissipated as he sighed in realif.

After gaining the Item within the temple Nador made his way and grabing the Boss Room Key before they long shoted over to the bosses room as they slowly made their way up the way towards the temple boss room things did not sit right with Nador mainly cause he had a feeling whatever was coming was not gonna be pretty.

Entering the room the door closed Behind him locking as Nador readied himself as he placed his hand on the hilt of the master sword. Suddenly a wave of water swamped over him as Nador cover himself when he opened his eyes he blinked looking to see he was still alive. However, he had to react rather quickly as Nador spotted a dragon came swiming towards him as he jumped out of the way or more swam in the nick of time. The Dragon turned around before giving a loud roar towards Nador this was not going to end good.

**Guardian Of Hyrule's Water**

**Water Dragon.**

"Nador the skill from the fire temple!" Navi shouted as Nador nodded shooting his sword up in the air as fire surrounded it before he gave a quick spin slash as the water began becoming steam as Navi was looking around for the dragon.

"Watch out!" Navi shouted as Nador turned to see the Dragon charging forward as he flipped backwards as he slammed the Dragon into one of the pillars as he readied the master sword to strike.

The Dragon shook of the crash before turning around letting out a roar as Nador squinted as the Dragon turned around before swatting him with his tail as Nador got sent flying against the wall groaning. "Ok THAT hurt" Nador groaned slowly getting up.

The Dragon Roared charging forward as Nador quickly recovered before jumping over the Dragon before charging forward running up the Dragon's back as the Dragon roared trying to shake Nador off.

Nador quickly flipped upwards before slamming the sword into the Dragon's skull as a shine of light was seen Nodor knew he had hit the right spot on where Ganondorf was controlling this Dragon and grinned before getting blasted back towards the Pillar.

The Crystal Ganondorf was using to control the dragon floated out as Nador pulled out his Bomb and Arrows in one swift motion combining them before launching it at the Crystal and BOOM! suddenly it blew up as Nador grinned as The Dragon blinked as Nador sheathed the master sword holding his hand out as the dragon rubbed his head against Nador's hand as the young hero smiled.

The Dragon launched a blast of water at the ground making a portal appear as Nador grinned nodding walking into the portal as a Cyrstal surrounded him as he span around disappearing as the dragon let out a thank you roar.

Inside the Chamber Of Sages Nador landed in front of the water seal as it began to glow as slowly a figure rose up revealing Ruto.

"Princess Ruto?! You're the Water Sage?!" Nador asked in shock causing the princess of the Ruto tribe to giggle before speaking.

"Nador...I must thank you...for freeing Hyrule's guardian of water you have freed me as the sage of water. I wish it had been Link but it seems he is indeed dead as I feared.." Ruto said wiping her tears.

"Princess..." Nador said as the women smiled shaking her head before speaking.

"No it's alright because we have a chance to avenge him.. now than Nador take this Medallion and add this power to your own and you are one step closer to stopping Ganondorf." She explained.

Ruto lifted her hands up as a beam of blue energy shot forward as Nador lifted his sword up as it got absorbed into his sword and the Water Medallion shined on his hand as he sliced forward a few times lifting the sword up.

Nador got the Water Medalion. The Water Sage Ruto added her power to yours and with it your magic increases.

As Nador disappeared Ruto smiled. "Thank you for your hard work Nador you're almost there.." Ruto said with a smile.

Nador landed on the outside as the water around Lake Hylia slowly rose as Sheik was seen in the trees as he grinned and nodded. "there may be hope for Hyrule yet.." Sheik said to himself before disappearing.

"Alright Navi let's go two more temples to go" Nador said Navi nodded as Nador put the Ocarina to his lips before playing the Nocturne of Shadow warping around.

Meanwhile at Ganons Castle the King of Evil growled before turning around giving one of his Minion's a Warlock punch sending one of them flying. "DAMN THAT HERO OF SALVATION! this keeps up he will make it here and I have not forced him to activate the Triforce Of Courage yet very well he forces my hand now. Time for you to meet an old freind you pesky fairy.." Ganondorf said letting out an evil laugh heading over to his Organ.

Soon Navi and Nador entered the area that had been left opened by Link as Navi gulped. "Not this temple again..." Navi shuddered. Nador activated the long shot before zooming over to the entrance of the shadow temple.

"NADOR LOOK OUT!" Navi shouted as Nador jumped out of the way as a Wall Master just barely missed him as Nador sweat dropped. "Ok what the hell?!" Nador asked rather freaked out as Navi spoke. "The Shadow Temple's is the burial site for Hyrule's greed and the Royal family be careful Nador this will be our toughest Temple yet.." Navi explained shuddering in fear.

"Alright lets get going" Nador stated as Navi nodded staying close to Nador scared. Nador and Navi began their way though the Shadow Temple and about 2 and a half hours though the temple they found some boots called the Hover Boots which was just what they needed to get further into the temple

Making their way further though the temple things just got creepier and creepier as they made their way though the temple. Dealing with stuff such as Redeads Wall Masters Floor Masters Dead hands and many other un dead things and shit just seemed to get freakier as time went on. However, Nador was glad when they finally got the boss key as he raced over to get this temple done with.

Once they entered the Boss Chamber there was a giant hole in the center as Nador looked down. "Ok this looks like a long fall how are we going to-" Nador pondered before.

"You first!" Navi shouted pushing him forward as Nador screamed. "NAVI I AM GOING TO FUCKING HURT YOU" before landing on his feet as she rubbed against Nador's face giggling as Nador sighed he guessed they needed the laughs.

Suddenly a Dark Laugh echoed though out the arena as a purple portal appeared in front of Nador as he jumped back as Suddenly The King Of Evil emerged from the portal.

"GANONDORF!" Navi and Nador shouted as they let out a growl as Nador drew the master sword as Ganondorf let out a laugh.

"I must say Boy I thought the Guardians of Hyrule under my control would of destroyed you by now but it seems I must take matters into my own hands. You have been a thorn in my side long enough Hero Of Salvation so I figured what better way to take down one hero than with another HA!" Ganondorf shouted as he punched into the ground.

Nador blinked however suddenly Navi shouted WATCH OUT! As Nador swung his sword around connecting with another..Master Sword?! Nador's eyes widened as he realized it was Link or rather his body in some darkened aura as Ganondorf spoke.

"Hero Of Time. Kill Him" Ganondorf said as he exited into the portal as Nador growled. "You'll pay for this Ganondorf!" Nador growled as he jumped back ready to fight.

**Fallen Hero Of Time**

**Link**

"Let's do this Navi Link dose not deserve this HA!" Nador shouted as Navi nodded charging forward slicing downwards and across on Link only for Link to block with his own sword as Nador jumped back growling.

"Ugh this is not gonna be WATCH OUT!" Navi shouted as Nador looked forward only to see Link slam his fists down as a fire blast surounded him knocking Nador back as Navi cursed.

"Din's fire curses Ganondorf's going all out" Navi growled as Nador slowly got up as Link charged forward.

"Ok not the best start..." Nador growled as he got up blocking Link's slash with his shield before knocking link back with a spin slash as Link quickly flipped up charging forward as Nador and Link clashed swords as Nador growled looking into Link's eyes no life was seen as Nador cursed jumping backwards.

"Wait...NADOR SUNS SONG!" Navi shouted remembering Undeads had one common weakness they hated the sun light. Nador nodded as he quickly played Sun's song as Link got frozen as Nador charged forward slicing him two times before ramming his shoulder knocking Link against the wall as Link quickly jumped back up on the platform as Nador growled this was going to be a long fight.

"Nador what can we do the more we knock him down the more he gets back up. What can we do?!" Navi asked as Nador jumped over quickly as Nador looked around and saw nothing before it hit him and he smirked.

"Well he cant recover if hes split into a Million peices right?" Nador asked as Navi nodded getting what Nador meant.

"Well let's try that Nador, knock him down, than use your bomb" Navi said with a grin as Nador nodded charging forward.

Nador jumped over Link as he sliced though him cutting him into two as he jumped back towards navi throwing a bomb to the center of Link as a loud BOOM went off spiting into more pieces as Nador charged up his sword spinning around slicing Link's pieces before sheathing his sword as the peices were destroyed as Nador smiled before walking forward into the newly formed portal as he disapeared into it.

Suddenly Nador appeared in the Chamber Of Sages Nador blinked as the portal opened up as a Mysterious figure Nador had yet to meet though out his Journey appeared as the women smiled.

"The Boy Chosen By the gods to pick up where Link started as I suspected you have come. Allow me to introduce myself since you seem confused. I am Impa Princess Zelda's cartaker and the Sage Of Shadow" She explained as Nador nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Impa I wish I had gotten here Sooner but trust me when I say this. I will finish what Link started. I only wish I could of Saved Zelda" Nador stated as Impa chuckled causing Nador to blink as she spoke.

"Fret not Hero Of Salvation. The Princess Of Destiny Princess Zelda is out of Harms way" Impa explained causing Nador's eyes to widen.

"Huh?!" He asked in shock as Impa chuckled a little before speaking.

"Trust me It will become clear soon enough. For now take this Medallion. You have one more temple and than we can take down Ganondorf together" Impa said raising her hands before a blast of Shadow blasted into Nador as the Shadow Medallion showed on his hand as Nador raised the the Sword up doing a swift spin motion and nodded.

Nador gained the Shadow Medallion. You are one step closer to facing Ganondorf and your Spin attack's power has increased.

The Hero disappeared as Impa waved with a smile Hyrule had hope after all. Landing inside the grave yard Nador smiled a bit. "Alright one more temple to-" Suddenly before could finish suddenly he was hit with a dart as he collapsed as behind him came a few women warrior's as one picked up him before they headed off things just got..bad...really bad!


	10. The Spirit Temple and The Triforce

"Huh-WHAT THE HELL?!" Nador asked as he jumped up not being tied up surprisingly as he placed his hand on the hilt of The Master Sword growling as the women who kidnapped him giggled as the leader spoke.

"Easy Kiddo welcome to Gerudo fortress. This is the home of the Gerudo's or more what is left of us. We are all the remaining forces of the Gerudo's who refuse to follow Ganondorf welcome to our home Hero Of Salvation" The leader said bowing in respect as Nador did the same before speaking.

"Thank you. However, I can not stay long. I am one Temple away from defeating Ganondorf but WHOA!" Nador shouted as he jumped back dodging a slash from one of the Gerudo's as the leader pointed her sword towards Nador and spoke.

"Not so fast Hero Of Salvation. We can direct you to the Spirit Temple but how do we know you can finish what Link started. Link was chosen by the gods and failed. How do we know you will not fail the same as him. Prove to me you can defeat Ganondorf by defeating me in battle and I will lead you to the Spirit Temple" She explained.

"Fine if that's what it takes" Nador stated before drawing The Master Sword and placed the Hylian Shield in front of him and grinned. "Bring It on!" Nador said with a grin.

Nador and the leader began clashing swords neither one letting up an Inch the leader was sweating a little at this. "This Kid is good he may be able to save Hyrule yet.." She muttered as she sliced forward Nador back flipped over her before sweeping her legs causing her to fall as Nador placed the tip of the Master Sword near her throat as she panted almost in shock.

"No...I am not going to Stoop to Ganondorf's level and kill just to get ahead" Nador stated shaking his head as he sheathed the Master Sword.

As they exited the Area Nador smiled as the Gerudo's were getting ready to lead him to the Spirit temple before Suddenly "HO! HO! HO!" and "HEE! HEE! HEE! were heard.

"Oh for the love of Din don't tell me..." Nador groaned as Suddenly two witches appeared in auras of fire and Ice appeared as they span around revealing Twinrova or in this case Koume and Kotake as Nador drew The Master Sword as the two witches laughed.

"Oh so the Hero Of Salvation is still alive how sad" Koume said with a laugh.

"It seems this boy is as Presistant as the Hero Of Time was" Kotake said with a laugh.

"Our time here is not for you Boy it is with The Gerudo's" Kotake said as the Leader grabbed Nador's hand and raced to the the gate leading to the desert pushing him out before closing the gate quickly as Nador could only watch in Horror as Kotake raised her wand before blasting a huge blast of Ice towards the Fortress as it froze over the entire Area as Kotake and Koume let out a laugh before disappearing as Nador punched the ground in anger a tear coming out of his eyes.

"Is there no low Ganondorf won't stood to?! Killing his own Race just because they wont follow him?!" Nador asked in anger.

"Nador let's go the sooner we can free the spirit temple the sooner we can defeat Ganondorf" Navi said as Nador nodded picking up the Master Sword sheathing the sword as he headed off though the Desert. Soon enough the two made it though the Desert as the stood face to face in Dessert Colossus as Navi smiled.

"This is it Nador the last temple lets-" Navi started before.

"NOT YOU WITCHES AGAIN LET ME GO!" A voice said as Navi's eyes widened in shock.

"Nabooru! Come on Nador!" Navi shouted as Nador nodded drawing The Master Sword charging forward however suddenly an Iron Knuckle's sword swung at him as he jumped back barely dodging the sword slash.

"Kid! Get out of here this is no place for an un skilled warrior" Nabooru shouted trying to get out of the brainwashing spell.

"Nabooru! hang in their its me Navi! Nador is the hero of Salvation we will save you I promise!" Navi shouted as Nabooru's eyes widdened as her eyes drifted to the sword in Nador's hands,

"T The Master Sword?! Hyrule Still has Hope. By the Goddess! UGH!" Nabooru shouted before being sucked in as the Witches and Iron Knuckle disapeared.

"Damn It all!" Nador shouted in anger as Navi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Nador lets get going" Navi muttered as Nador nodded sheathing his sword as the Triangle on his hand was beginning to imitate a brighter shine than before.

Inside the Spirit temple things were set into motion as Nador adjusted his silver gauntlets as he began to make his way though the temple. The Temple's puzzles were nothing like Nador had dealt with before but with Navi's help he was able to deal with the Puzzles without much trouble. Soon Enough Nador made it to one end of the Temple when he opened the chest his Sheild changed as he pulled it off as Navi flew around him.

"The Mirror Shield this will come in very handy against those two bitches er sorry I mean witches" Navi said with a grin.

Nador chuckled as the two began making their way further into the temple as Nador made his way though the temple he finally made it to Twinrova's room the first room was empty but you know what they say quiteness never lasted. Nador looked at Navi who nodded as the two of them made their way into the next room climbing up some wall and into the center of the Platform he climbed before suddenly two witches laughs were heard as Nador drew the Master Sword and Mirror Shield.

"Well well look what we have here? The Hero Of Salvation has come to offer his soul as a sacrifice to the great Ganondorf" One said as Nador scoffed.

"Sacrifice my ass" Nador muttered.

Suddenly a fire portal appeared behind Nador as he turned around to see Komue as the witch grinned and spoke. "With My Fire I shall burn him to his bone!" Komue said spinning around as Suddenly her hair turned into the fire Element as Nador growled before sensing another portal as he turned around seeing an Ice one appearing.

Suddenly Kotake began appearing from bellow and grined. "With My Frost I shall freeze him to his soul!" Kotake said appearing out from the portal spinning around as Nador tightened the grip on the master sword as The Sisters came to the center and grinned.

**Sorceress Twin Sisters**

**Twinrova**

"Alright Nador first time in the fight you have to launch their magic back at them but to the opposite sister with the Mirror sheild" Navi said as Nador nodded as Suddenly Komue beagn reving up her fire spell.

"Watch Out!" Navi shouted as Nador turned only for the fire blast to be launched as Nador brought up the Mirror shield as Kotake flew over getting ready to launch her ice spell as Nador bought the fire reflecting spell around blasting Kotake as the Hero grinned as he looked around waiting to see who would launch next.

Suddenly Both witches suddenly launched both their spells as Nador jumped out of the way barely avoiding the spells as Komue laughed.

"Not gonna be that easy boy we learned our lesson from last time" she laughed causing Nador to sweat drop.

"A Villain using their head...great..." Nador muttered.

Suddenly Nador reved up his Sheild as Another spell was launched towards Him as he knocked it towards the other witch as Nador grinned.

"That all you bitches got!" Nador asked with a smirk as Komue chuckled.

"Very well Let's show him Kotake" The witch said as they nodded began spinning around. "KOMUE AND KOTAKE'S DOUBLE DYNAMATE ATTACK!" They cried as suddenly a smoke appeared as Nador covered his eyes but when nothing happened he blinked looking down to see the fused form of Twinrova a 5 year old form as Navi and Nador looked at each other bursting out laughing.

Nador stopped laughing for a moment before sheathing his sword Kicking Twinrova off the portal as he turned around before entering the portal that had appeared as he disappeared heading back to the Chamber Of Sages for one final time.

Suddenly a portal opened up on the spirit platform as Nabooru appeared from bellow landing on the platform and grinned.

"Well look who we have here. The Hero Of Salvation so you have defeated those two bitches eh. Let's hope they don't come back. As You know from Navi I am Nabooru the sage of spirit. It is a shame the Ganondorf won the battle against Link but how you were able to best those Witches I know you can win. and Who knows when Ganondorf is defeated maybe we can get to know each other more" Nabooru said with a wink causing the young Hero to blush as Navi nudged him a little with a smirk.

"Anyways for now take this the final medallion and go give that bastard Ganondorf what for" She said as she raised her hands up. Suddenly a beam of spirit shot towards him as the Medallion appeared on Nador's hand as he looked at his left hand and smiled. Suddenly however the Medallions fused as the Triforce Symbol appeared on Nador's hand as the bottom left corner of it glowed brightly as Nador's eyes widdened.

"What in the hell?!" Nador asked as Nabooru smiled and nodded before speaking.

"It seems the gods have deemed you worthy Hero Of Salvation. You are now the holder of the Triforce of Courage" Nabooru explained.

Suddenly Nador was encased in Crystal as he began spinning around as Nabooru waved by. However Suddenly as he landed outside the temple a shadowy figure that looked like Ganondorf began approaching.

"Well well Boy so you have made it this far I am surprised" Ganondorf said his voice seemed different it sounded like Ganondorf's yet it also sounded like someone elses Nador couldn't put his finger on it but he had no time to waste as he drew the Master Sword and Mirror shield.

"Ganondorf! you will regret coming here HA!" Nador shouted as he charged forward as Ganondorf raised his cape floating up to above letting out a laugh as Nador jumped back.

**Great King Of Evil**

**Ganondorf?**

Starting his blasts from his palms as Nador knocked the blast back. Back and forth it seemed like Nador was playing Tennis with Ganondorf as suddenly the last hit Ganondorf took a hit as Ganondorf slowly floated down as Nador charged forward slicing a few times before jumping back as Ganondorf got back up.

"Impressive I can see now why we chose you to save Hyrule" Ganondorf's voice said as Nador blinked as Ganondorf shined brightly as suddenly the Orcales of The Goddess appeared infront of Nador as Din spoke.

"All we ask now is that you end Ganondorf's reign and when the Tirforces come together as one please end his reign" Din said before disappearing.

"We trust you Nador" Naryu said disappearing.

"I know you can do it my chosen Champion" Farore said disappearing before suddenly Rauru began to speak to him though telephaticness.

"Nador! The Hero Of Salvation! Finally All of us Six Sages have been reawakened! The Final Show Down with the King Of Evil has Finally come! Before that though Head to the temple of time. There you will meet someone who was very close to the Hero Of Time!" Rauru said before his voice disappeared.

"On It Rauru let's go Navi" Nador said before he pulled out the Ocarina of Time before playing "Prelude Of Light" as him and Navi were warped out of there heading to the temple of time.

As Nador was warped into the temple he looked around before a voice called out. "I have been waiting for you Nador" the voice said Nador turned around seeing.

"Sheik?!" Nador asked as Sheik walked forward with a smile.

"Nador the Hero Of Salvation. You have been though a lot since breaking out of slavery and went on a quest to find a way to save Hyrule Five years ago. Now than your battle with the king of evil has finally come. Judging by your reaction you are confused allow me to explain" Sheik said with a smile.

"The Holder Of The Triforce Of Courage that was split twelve years ago is now YOU Nador" he explained and continued. "Ganondorf holds the Triforce of Power. And The Triforce Of Wisdom is held by the seventh sage who destined to lead them all!" Sheik stated holding up his hand as suddenly the Triforce symbol appeared on his head as it shined brightly causing Nador to cover his eyes.

"Ugh the hell?!" Nador asked in shock.

"You may open your eyes Nador" A female voice said as Nador uncovered his eyes as in front of him stood a young women who seemed about the sage age the Hero Of Time would of been at this time with an attire of the Royal Family and spoke.

"Nador It is I. The Princess Of Destiny the one who taught you the Song Of Time and the Princess Of Hyrule Princess Zelda" She explained as Nador's mouth nearly dropped.

"Dah What Huh But I thought huh how the what the?" Nador stumbled causing the Princess to chuckle a little as she spoke.

"I apologize for meeting you in disguise but it was needed to stay hidden from the king of evil. I must also Apologize for putting you though that Final Test the goddess put you though I needed to make sure you were ready" She said putting her hand on her heart in pain.

"Zelda..." Nador muttered as Zelda smiled shaking her head.

"Thank you for your concern Nador but I am fine. Please take this it is the arrows you will need to finish Ganondorf once and for all" She said as she held up her arms as light energy went into Nador and onto his bow and Arrow.

"Now than use this Weapon and with the Arrow once Ganondorf is defeated I can send you back to your chil-" She stated as Nador shook his head.

"With all due respect Princess I would rather not go back" He explained as the Princess blinked as Nador continued.

"Princess I was raised in Slavery I don't have a childhood to go back to." Nador explained as Zelda nodded.

"Fair enough. After Ganondorf is defeated we shall work together to rebuild Hyrule" She said with a smile as Nador nodded.

Suddenly however the Temple Of Time began to shake as Nador and Princess Zelda looked around as her eyes widened. "That Rumbling it cant be?!" Zelda said before suddenly she was encased in a pink Crystal.

"PRINCESS!" Nador shouted slamming his fists on the Crystal as a familiar voice echoed though out the temple.

"Princess Zelda you fool! You actually thought that I did not know you were wondering around MY land?! I have known this entire time. I knew if I let the Hero Of Salvation wonder around he would activate the Triforce Of Courage in due time." The voice bellowed as suddenly some spell forced Princess Zelda into passing out.

"Damn It! Ganondorf Show your face!" Nador shouted to the sky as Ganondorf's laugh echoed throughout the temple.

"One Mistake I made was Underestimating the Hero Of Salvations Will to stop me but no matter I shall fix that soon enough. If you wish to stop me and Save The Fallen Hero Of Time's Love Come to my castle if you dare Hero" Ganondorf's voice echoed as his laugh was heard throughout the temple as Nador raced out the Temple of time. The Showdown with Ganondorf was moments away.


	11. Hyrule Is Saved For Now

Heading out Nador was seen face to face with Ganon's castle as he tightened his fists and adjusted his gauntlets. It was time.

"Let's do this Navi..." Nador said as Navi nodded following Nador as they headed as Nador was about to walk off into a pit of Lava forgetting there was no bridge as Nador pulled him back on his shirt.

"Whoa whoa whoa easy Nador not so fast!" Navi stated as Nador looked down and his eyes widened as Navi pulled him up as Nador's eyes widened as he thought he had nearly saw his life flash before him.

"Nador. We sages will use our powers to create a Bridge. Link destroyed the seals once before in the castle so they will not be an issue for you this time. Run though and Find and Save Princess Zelda and Restore Hyrule back to normal!" The Sage Of Light said. Suddenly the energy went all around him as Suddenly a Bridge was created from where Nador was to the entrance of the castle as Nador adjusted his wrists also known as his gauntlets as he raced into the cast heading though out the castle. The Final Showdown was on the way that was for sure.

"Nador. Just a reminder I can not help you during this battle. Ganondorf sealed me off against Link there is no doubt he will do the same here" She explained as Nador nodded as they raced up the tower.

"Don't worry Navi this time Ganondorf WILL FALL! If it's the last thing I do!" Nador said as a image of Link flashed in Navi's mind in Nador's place as Navi blinked and smiled.

"You truly are a hero Nador...let's do this" Navi said smiling flying next to Nador.

Nador raced up the stairs as the door seemed locked to Ganon's room as Nador rammed his shoulder into the door one two than on the third time he broke the door in as Nador looked on as he spotted Ganondorf playing his Organ as Nador growled before looking up as he spotted Zelda as Nador looked at his hand the Triforce Of Courage appeared on his hand before the Triforce of Wisdom began appearing on Zelda's hand as Nador growled drawing the Master Sword pointing it towards Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf! It is time we end this. For Twenty-One Years you have ruled Hyrule and It is time your reign is put to an end!" Nador shouted as Ganondorf grinned standing up.

"The Triforce Pieces they are once again together. Years ago when that Pesky Hero Of Time fell at my feet I was so close to claiming the Triforce Of Courage and making this world mine. However, The Goddess had other plans" Gandondorf said turning around as he raised his hand revealing the Triforce Of Power.

"Those Pieces are Mine! Return them to me at Once Hero Of Salvation! Your Triforce Of Courage will be Mine!" Ganondorf said with a laugh as Nador jumped back growling.

"Over My Dead Body Ganondorf Bring it on! Let's end this!" Nador shouted as Ganondorf floated up laughing as His Organ and Zelda disappeared.

"That can be arranged Hero Of Salvation. You think you can bring Hyrule back to Salvation. Just try it" Ganondorf said with a laugh.

**Evil Incarnate**

**Ganondorf**

"HA!" Nador shouted as he charged forward as Ganondorf smirked before slamming his fist down on the ground as a shockwave from the attack knocked Nador back against the wall as Nador let out a GAH cry as he slowly got up wiping his lip from the blast and growled this was it. The King Of Evil the man who had caused him and Hyrule so much pain it was time to end this.

"Take this!" Ganondorf shouted as he launched a ball of energy as Nador growled. Getting up he sliced the ball back as Ganondorf gave out a yawn hitting it back.

"That all you GAH!" Ganondorf cried out as the blast hit him as Nador quickly pulled out his Bow and Arrow before launching a light arrow as he launched it at Ganondorf as the blast of light engulphed him as he slowly lowered to the ground as Nador raced forward and jumped to the center.

"This Ends HA! HA! HA!" Nador shouted as he sliced Ganondorf three times as Ganondorf floated up flinging his cape back before slamming his fist down knocking Nador back against the wall as Nador panted a little this was not good.

"Ok hes strong thats for sure but I have come TO far to fail now!" Nador stated as he slowly got up from the knock back as Ganondorf growled.

"You don't know how to stay down do you Hero Of Salvation Take this!" Ganondorf said as suddenly he raised his hands as multiple parts of Energy began flying to a giant ball as Nador growled getting the Mirror Shield ready.

Suddenly the Energy balls began launching at Nador at once as Suddenly the all got absorbed into the Mirror Shield. "W What?!" Ganondorf asked in shock Suddenly the energy beam turned into light launching at Ganondorf forcing Ganondorf to be brought down once again.

Nador raced over as he jumped on the platform and began slicing the king of evil a few more times before Nador got grabbed by the neck as he let out a cough before Ganondorf threw him against the wall as Nador coughed up a little blood as he slowly got up panting.

"You Pesky Hero!" Ganondorf shouted as an Image of Link flashed over Nador as he panted as Ganondorf growled. "You are running my Patinces more than the Hero Of Time It's time I end this!" Ganondorf shouted as Nador readied his sword as Ganondorf charged forward as Nador flipped over Ganondorf slicing his back as Ganondorf let out a gasp of pain holding his throat as Ganondorf turned facing Nador who landed on the platform.

"Ugh. You! Me The Dark Lord Ganondorf?! Beaten By a Mer Kid Twice in one Life Time?!" Ganondorf growled as he coughed up some blood. "NADOR!" Ganondorf shouted before suddenly the castle began to shake as Nador covered his eyes before suddenly the light slowly disappeared as Nador saw he was outside and blinked before Ganondorf collapsed as Nador grinned sheathing his sword.

Suddenly the Crystal Zelda was in began to descend as Nador smiled as the Crystal disappeared as Zelda was seen now free as she looked back at Ganondorf. "Ganondorf...Pitiful man without a strong righteous mind he could not control the power of the gods.. How one such as him defeated the Hero Of Time I will never know" Zelda said shaking her head in disgust.

Suddenly however the Castle began to shake as Nador growled and looked around.

"Oh for Din's sake now what?!" Nador shouted in frustration.

"I should of know. Nador It seems with the last of his Power Ganondorf is trying to crush us with in his Castle. We Need to Hurry and-" Zelda said as Nador quickly picked her up as Zelda blinked.

"Come Princess we are getting out of here! It will be faster If I carry you trust me on this one" Nador said as Zelda sighed and nodded.

"Ok I held Link back last time due to being Slowly let us go" Zelda said as Nador nodded with a humph as Navi flew over them as Nador raced off down the tower that was starting to collapse.

Things seemed to go a lot quicker for Nador and Zelda escaping from Ganon's castle as they made it to the end it was only a mater of time but with how big Ganon's castle was they just made it out in the nick of time as Ganon's castle collapsed right as they rolled out of the castle as Nador panted letting Zelda down.

Suddenly however a Shake was heard as Nador looked towards the ruins in the Center. "Theres no way...theres no way for the love of Nayru there is no way!" Nador said as he placed the hand on the Master's sword hilt as he looked at Navi who nodded as they slowly walked forward.

As Nador walked to the Center suddenly a ring of fire surrounded Nador and Navi spliting him from Zelda before suddenly out of the ruins came Ganondorf?!

"What the hell you do not know when to die do you Ganondorf?!" Nador shouted drawing his sword as Ganondorf growled panting.

"To think you got this far but this ends HERE!" Ganondorf shouted as he pulled out his hand as Suddenly it glowed with the Triforce of power as he began being shocked from the power as Nador looked on in shock.

"What in the name of the goddess is going on?!" Nador asked in shock.

Suddenly Ganondorf landed as his new form known as "Ganon" Appeared on the field roaring as Nador squinted.

"Ok you were Ugly Before but now you are one UGLY mother fucker" Nador stated in shock.

**Dark Beast Of Darkness**

**Ganon**

Suddenly Ganon swung his swords around before knocking The Master Sword out of Nador's hand landing next to Zelda as Nador let out a sweat drop.

"Ok well-Shit.." Nador muttered as Navi flew over to him.

"Nador! What are you doing?! Come on the Oath Of Order The Dragons Remember! They Said they would help you nows the time!" Navi shouted as Nador nodded.

Nador nodded as he pulled out the Ocarina Of Time as he began playing the Oath of Order as Suddenly Volvagia came flying in punching Ganon right in the face.

"Nador! The Master Sword Hurry!" Zelda shouted as Nador nodded preforming a few back flips before flipping next to Zelda before grabbing the Master Sword as He charged forward as Ganon knocked Volvagia to the side with a growl.

"Ganondorf! Ganon whatever freak name you give yourself this ends now! You have Disgraced The Guredos! You have killed countless innocent people and turned Hyrule Into a world of Monsters with the triforce of Power. It is time I fufill My Destiny as The Hero Of Salvation and send you the deepest Darkest parts of the Scared Realm to a part where you cant come back! GANON THIS ENDS HERE!" Nador yelled before charging forward.

Nador leaped up onto Ganon's sword before jumping over him slicing his back as Ganon growled. "Ok you have pushed me TO far boy Now this ends taste the true Power Of The Triforce Of Power!" Ganon shouted before holding the hand with the Triforce of Power.

"No Not Again!" Navi shouted going in front of Ganon as He tried to swat her away as Suddenly Zelda brought up her hands and launched beams of light towards Ganon before Volvagia got up and the two other Dragons arrived launching beams of light themselves at the great beast of darkness.

"Nador! Me and the Guardians of Hyrule are using all of our Strength to hold down the Evil King! Use the Master Sword and Deliver the Final Blow!" Zelda shouted as Suddenly the Master Sword glowed as Nador nodded.

"Ganon! It is time I finish What Link Started!" Nador stated as Ganon looked up to see a flash of Link's Image as Nador sliced Ganon three times before stabbing him in his skull pulling out the sword as Ganon let out a roar of pain slicing his swords in the air.

"Six Sages NOW!" Zelda shouted as the six sages of Hyrule appeared around Ganon before them along with Zelda unleashed sealing Energy as Ganon's body slowly began to disappeared as Zelda and Nador held up their hands as the three Triforce pieces floated up in the air before forming into one as Nador walked forward as Din's voice echoed.

"Hero Of Salvation What is your wish?" Din's voice echoed.

"Goddess of Hyrule..Bring Back To Life the hero of time and Restore Hyrule back to the way it was" Nador shouted as Nayru spoke.

"While we can grant one part of your wish. Bringing back the dead is Beyond our power" She explained as Nador blinked.

"W W What?! But your the goddess the creator of Hyrule surely you can do this!" Nador shouted as Farore spoke.

"Link was killed in the conflict of Triforce Bearers this is beyound our Power I am sorry..." She explained as Nador sighed but nodded understanding.

"Very well than at least restore Hyrule back to the golden land it once was!" Nador shouted as the three goddess nodded as the Triforce pieces went back to their wielders before Ganon's body disappeared as a wave a good energy began flowing over the land.

As The Energy washed over the land Hyrule Castle was restored to it's self as Nador and Zelda raced into town to see the Town go from it's darkened wasteland surrounded by redeads back to its prospering Self as Nador fist pumped as Nador turned to Zelda and Bowed.

"Princess-or in this case should I say Queen Zelda I present to you you're restored Kingdom" Nador said as Zelda chuckled wiping her tears.

"Nador-no Hero Of Salvation thank you even though you came from nothing but Slavery you risked everything to restore Hyrule I cant thank you enough" She said as Nador smiled shaking his head.

"It is nothing Princess. Hyrule is back to normal and thats all that matters" Nador said as he sheathed the master sword.

Meanwhile in the Scared Realm. "YOU! CURSE YOU ZELDA! CURSE YOU SAGES! CURSE YOU LINK! CURSE YOU NADOR! Someday when this seal is Broken That's when I will exterminate you and once again regain my dominance over Hyrule! As Long As The Triforce Of Power Is In My Hand nothing can stop my return!" Ganondorf shouted floating deeper into the scared realm.

Back in Hyrule a year later Nador was seen setting up on Epona as Zelda was seen greeting him.

"So your heading off?" She asked as Nador nodded.

"Yes Din told me there is a threat out there in a land called Termina parrlell to Hyrule and if it is destroyed. Hyrule is as well. As The Hero Of Salvation I can not let that happen" Nador explained as he placed the Hylian Shield and Master Sword on his back and turned to Navi and spoke.

"Navi Stay here. Should ANYTHING bad happen or start happening to Hyrule find me RIGHT away" Nador said as Navi nodded.

"You got it Partner" Navi said as Empona took off slowly as Zelda and Navi waved. One Adventure closed for Nador but his heroism as Hero Of Salvation had only just begun.


End file.
